


Si T’u Me Olvidas 如果你將我遺忘

by EvaLee7521



Series: Si T’u Me Olvidas 如果你將我遺忘 [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26171935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvaLee7521/pseuds/EvaLee7521
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Si T’u Me Olvidas 如果你將我遺忘 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900597
Kudos: 1





	Si T’u Me Olvidas 如果你將我遺忘

※智利詩人聶魯達的詩。此為西班牙原文。

Quiero que sepa  
una cosa.

Tú sabes cómo es esto:  
si miro   
la luna de cristal, la rama roja   
del lento otoño en mi ventana,   
si toco   
junto al fuego   
la impalpable ceniza   
o el arrugado cuerpo de la leña,   
todo me lleva a ti,   
como si todo lo que existe,   
aromas, luz, metales,   
fueran pequeños barcos que navegan   
hacia las islas tuyas que me aguardan. 

Ahora bien,   
si poco a poco dejas de quererme   
dejaré de quererte poco a poco. 

Si de pronto   
me olvidas   
no me busques   
que ya te habré olvidado. 

Si consideras largo y loco   
el viento de banderas   
que pasa por mi vida y te decides   
a dejarme a la orilla   
del corazón en que tengo raíces,   
piensa   
que en ese día,   
a esa hora   
levantaré los brazos   
y saldrán mis raíces   
a buscar otra tierra. 

Pero   
si cada día,   
cada hora   
sientes que a mí estás destinada   
con dulzura implacable.  
Si cada día sube  
una flor a tus labios a buscarme,  
ay amor mío, ay mía,  
en mí todo ese fuego se repite,  
en mí nada se apaga ni se olvida,  
mi amor se nutre de tu amor, amada,  
y mientras vivas estará en tus brazos  
sin salir de los míos.

有件事  
想要告訴你

你明白怎麼一回事的：  
如果我於悠緩的秋天立於窗口  
凝視  
晶瑩的月，紅色的枝椏，  
如果我於爐火邊  
輕觸  
細不可感的灰燼  
或皺褶斑斑的圓木軀幹，  
凡此種種引我貼近你，  
彷彿存在的一事一物，  
芳香，光影，金屬，  
是一艘艘小船，航向  
那些等候著我前往造訪的你的小島。

請聽著，  
倘若你對我的愛意逐漸消逝  
我也將緩緩終止我的愛。

如果你突然  
將我遺忘  
就別來找我，  
因為我將早已忘記你。

如果你認為那伴我一生的  
飄揚旗幟  
既久且狂，  
決定  
在我的根深柢固的海邊  
與我分手，請記住  
在那一天，  
那一刻，  
我將高舉雙臂，  
我的根將動身遠航  
追尋另一片天地。

但是  
如果每一天，  
每一刻，  
你滿心歡喜地  
覺得你我命運相依（註該與我相遇），  
如果每一天都有一朵花  
爬上你的雙唇前來尋我，  
啊，親愛的，啊，我的人兒，  
我心中的火會再次燃起，  
澆不息也忘不了，  
我的愛因你的愛而飽滿，親愛的，  
只要你一息尚存，它就會在你懷裡  
並且被我緊抱。

＊＊＊  
  
當第一支翅膀從Mycroft的身上被扯下時，他痛得幾乎就要嚎叫出聲。  
當象徵力量的一對翅膀都從Mycroft的身上離開時，他的牙齦已是因用力過度而滲出了血。  
他可以感覺他無與倫比的力量正從那兩個被撕扯開的傷口中汩汩流洩而出。他看見他腳下的潔白雲朵在分鐘內被染黑。就像地獄裡他所踏過的那些土地一樣。  
當神印透過天使的手落在他的背上時，Mycroft終於是溢出了一聲呻吟。他可以感覺到與他相反的力量正在他的身體內肆虐、折磨著他。  
Mycroft在他弟弟Sherlock的攙扶下站起了身。他仍舊站得筆挺。他痛得看不清眼前的天使究竟有誰。他其實根本也不在意。  
「讓我看他。」Mycroft說。  
天使們相互看了一眼。最後，能天使展開了一面鏡子。  
鏡子裡，被囚禁了百年的灰翼天使Gregory伸展了他的羽翼，飛離了那個牢籠。  
能天使收起了鏡子。「你只有99年的時間，惡魔。」他們甚至不願稱呼他的名字。  
「直到第100年，你若無法完成條件，那麼你將永遠成為凡人。歷經百世的生老病死。」  
「你們不會看見那一天的。」Mycroft回答。他在Sherlock的攙扶下離開了至高天界，然而他所帶來的恐懼卻並未因為他的離去而減少。  
「天使長，難道真的要讓他離開？」  
位階較小的天使們仍在顫抖著。他們無法自抑的感受到恐懼與害怕。那是Mycroft──又或者該稱為是Baal-Zubub公爵──天生的能力。他就是恐懼的化身。  
能天使展開了翅膀，銀色的光芒粒子隨著他撲騰翅膀的動作而飛散開來，包裹住了每個天使的身體與心。  
這是他的能力，信心。  
「我們必須遵守約定。」能天使說。「我們不能說謊。」  
天使是正直的。  
「我們無法隱藏事實。」  
「而我們，也必須告訴他真相。」  
  
從至高天界的雲端往下看，能力稍為高一點的天使可以看見人間他們想看到的任何景象。  
Gregory現在就正這麼做著。  
他並不是特別美貌的天使，也沒有特別帥。甚至其他天使就覺得他就像是人間的那些人。他有一雙灰色的翅膀，強壯、並且巨大，比所有人的都巨大。他是個戰士。在那一場天使與惡魔的戰爭中，他的功績亮眼。   
而現在，為了一個條件，他必須墮入凡間。  
一切就只是因為他救了一個不該救的人。一個惡魔。他們稱呼他是Baal-Zubub公爵。惡魔界的七大君主之一。  
但Gregory沒有後悔。即便他因此而被囚禁百年，即便他因此而必須墮入凡間。  
眾生平等，他知道。他並堅持著。  
Gregory收起了翅膀。  
他回頭看了眼那比至高天界還要更高更遠的地方，那是天父所在的地方。  
然後，他讓自己從雲端墜落。  
  
＊＊＊

「公爵大人，灰翼天使已經降生了。」一名有著拉丁美貌的女人站在了客廳的一端畢恭畢敬的說。  
穿著一襲長袍禮服的Mycroft微微點了點頭。  
「你是個白痴，Mycroft。」一旁沙發上正躺著一個身影，那是他的親生弟弟，Sherlock。一個同樣有著上級惡魔能力，卻沒有位階、沒有留名。因為比起那些，他更看重的，是他自己那顆無與倫比的腦袋。  
後者挑了眉。「我記得，你說要和我一起降生。」  
「那是因為我無聊。」Sherlock反駁。「我才不像你。為了一個賭約就放棄自己的所有。」  
「不是所有，Sherly。」Mycroft也反駁.。「這不會是所有。」  
「哦～得了吧，你現在連力量都沒了。」  
惡魔的力量來自於他們的翅膀，而翅膀可以無限重生。這是因為，他們從不乏恐懼；這世間所存在的恐懼，就是他們的力量來源。Mycroft的翅膀被拔除，甚至被封上了神印，這代表他再也無法長出翅膀，直到完成條件為止。  
Mycroft拉起一個笑容。「但我像你一樣，Sherly。我們同樣都有個無與倫比的腦袋。」  
然後，Sherlock轉頭驚訝的看著他。「拜託請不要告訴我，難道這一切…」  
「噓，Sherly。就是，看著。」Mycroft站起身。「直到100年後，再用你那聰明的腦袋告訴我，你知道了什麼。」  
「狗屎。」Sherlock翻了翻白眼，也是俐落的翻身站起。  
兩人前後走著。城堡正在震動、哀鳴著，因為它知道它的主人即將離去。  
半途，Mycroft想起了什麼似的說：「我曾經告訴過你，我幫你看過的未來嗎？」  
「哦、閉嘴吧，Mycroft。」Sherlock又是翻了翻白眼。「永恆戀人什麼的，那真是最無聊的事情了。」  
「他是個凡人。」無視於Sherlock的抗議，Mycroft逕自說出了答案。  
「狗屎。」於是Sherlock在短時間之內，連續說出了兩次髒話。  
Mycroft倒是心情很好的笑了。  
當他們來到地下室的一扇門前時，Mycroft的表情才轉而嚴肅了起來。他頭也不回的呼喚著自己的從屬魔。「Anthea，來到我的身邊。」  
「我會的，公爵大人。」穿著黑色長袍的女惡魔微微笑，毫不猶豫的應答著：「畢竟對夢魔來說，要控制人類是再簡單不過的事情了。」  
「你居然找了幫手，Mycroft。」Sherlock鄙視的說。  
「我親愛的Sherly，你難道真的以為只要我成為凡人了，他們就會滿足？」Mycroft反問。  
Sherlock聽了，只是露出不置可否的表情說：「誰叫你自找的，Mycroft。」  
「那個灰翼天使真值得你這樣做？」  
Mycroft揚起一個相當意味深長的笑容。  
接著，他拉開了門，踩進了那一片空虛的黑暗之中。  
「Mycroft，你就是個白痴。」Sherlock瞪著眼睛說。  
不久後，Sherlock也同樣投身了那片黑暗。  
西元1966年，英國一處莊園裡傳出了嬰兒啼哭的聲音。生下他的母親──Mrs. Holmes──愛憐的抱著他、親吻著他，並為他取名為Mycroft。Mycroft Holmes。10年後，這名夫人再生了一個兒子，並取名為Sherlock。也就是Sherlock Holmes。  
16年後，年僅16歲的Mycroft Holmes接受了MI5的延攬，踏進了當時仍是詭譎難辨善惡的情報世界。同年，年僅6歲的Sherlock Holmes口齒清晰的對著家裡人表達了他拒絕上學的意願。  
再過了10年，剛滿26歲的Mycroft Holmes正式從MI5跨足至MI6，影響力不容小覷。同年，剛滿16歲的Sherlock Holmes為了家族名聲，悲憤的自學並考取了大學同等學歷，接著繼續用他那聰明的腦袋拒絕向上研讀學位。  
再接下來的10年，36足歲的Mycroft Holmes坐上了情報系統的首座，穩穩當當。同年，滿了26歲的Sherlock Holmes離家出走，試圖憑著他那顆聰明絕頂的腦袋在倫敦討生活。

＊＊＊

灰翼天使Gregory選擇降生在了英國一個很普通的小家庭裡。他的父親是個漁夫，他的母親是個裁縫師。他們一家人住在一個名為West-super-Mare的小港口鄉村城市中。  
Gregory沒有忘記他曾經是個天使。他帶著所有的記憶出生。包括百年前的那場大戰。  
他也記得，他是為了一個賭約才會降生在地球。  
一個天使與惡魔之間的賭約，賭的是他的人。  
但對Gregory來說，這一切都太過荒謬。  
為什麼一個堂堂地獄七君主之一，會為了他這樣的一個中階天使而放棄自己的地位？  
在Gregory 3歲那年，他的母親給他添了一對雙胞胎弟妹，Guy及Eartha。然而不僅僅是如此，就在他那雙弟妹出生的當晚，Gregory做了個夢。  
他夢見他站在一個相當瑰麗的莊園外，而那扇雕花的鑄鐵大門正緩緩為他而開。  
夢裡的他，仍是當年那個天使的模樣。  
而這表示，有人正在呼喚著他。  
Gregory順著大門進來那條筆直的大道向前走著。他看見修剪整齊的草坪，盛開豔麗的玫瑰，旖旎多情的花藤棚架。他最後停步在莊園大門前。他身後甚至還有著一個噴水池。  
同樣的，帶著巴洛克風格的大門再次緩緩為他而開。  
Gregory巨大的灰色翅膀撲騰了一下，灰色光點悄悄的飛進了屋裡。然後，就像是受到了牽引似的，走廊上的燈一個接著一個的亮了。  
Gregory摩娑著下巴。「這真是個盛大的歡迎。」他把手插入了風衣口袋，緩緩的踏了進去。  
就像是帶路似的，走廊上的壁燈帶著Gregory穿過了大廳、走道，踏上了鋪著地毯的階梯。最後，他停在了2樓一間雕飾華麗的門前。這道門也是按慣例的緩緩打了開來。  
門內是個依舊華麗的房間。不同的是，它多了一台嬰兒床。Gregory走到床邊，伸出手逗弄著他。「是你呼喚我的，對嗎。」  
剛出生的嬰兒伸出手抓住了Gregory的食指。他還不會笑，就只是花了他所能的力氣抓著而已。  
接著，Gregory的視線從嬰兒身上，移到了的房間的一角。「如果不是因為妳只是個幻影，我幾乎就要以為這是妳的把戲了。」  
站在那裡的，是穿著黑色長禮服的Anthea。她行了個禮，微笑著說：「很榮幸見到您，灰翼天使大人。」  
如果論階級，說不定這個女夢魔還在自己之上。因此Gregory在聽了這個稱呼之後，幾乎都要起了惡寒。  
「所以，他是Mycroft。」Gregory再次看向了嬰兒。  
褐色頭髮，帶點藍綠的眼珠。好吧，才剛出生，實在是看不出哪點和曾經的Baal-Zubub公爵非常相像。  
「你真是個貪心的傢伙。害得我們都要降生不說，居然還妄想我當你的守護天使。」Gregory逗弄似的搖了搖自己的手。「我可是個沒有能力的天使，這樣你也要？」  
Anthea的影子漸漸從房間內消失。她知道那樣的口氣就代表著灰翼天使肯定會接受這個招喚。事實上，沒有天使能夠拒絕成為凡人守護天使的招喚。即使那個凡人曾經是個惡魔，甚至是地獄七君主之一。  
Gregory知道Anthea離開了。他仍在與那個嬰兒大眼瞪小眼。  
「ＯＫ，好吧。」Gregory拿出了自己的手。Mycroft很顯然有點不滿，帶著即將號啕大哭的架勢。「噓，聽我說。」  
Gregory將手摸上了Mycroft的頭頂，並低聲說道：「我親愛的子民，我將成為你的守護天使。我會保護你成長，守護你茁壯。任何天使也不能打擾，任何惡魔也不能干涉。」  
「我親愛的子民，可是你將永遠不會記得我。」  
「記住了，在你清醒時，你永遠不會記得我。」  
然後，Gregory從夢裡醒了過來。  
他還是那個3歲的模樣。他睡在自己有著薄床墊的木板床上，父母的房間裡傳來了他弟妹的哭聲。  
Gregory無聲的笑了。  
真是有趣，那個Baal-Zubub公爵，居然生氣了。  
於是Gregory翻了個身，繼續準備睡到天亮。

在Gregory 6歲這年，曾經是Baal-Zubub公爵的Mycroft第一次和他說上了話。  
「你看起來像是我的守護天使。你是嗎？」還是小小男孩的Mycroft略略歪著頭問道。  
Gregory拉出了一個微笑，點點頭應是。  
「很榮幸認識你，我的天使。」還是小小男孩的Mycroft假裝脫帽行了個禮。  
Gregory轉了轉眼睛。「你才3歲。」  
Mycroft站直身體，用世故的口吻說：「父親說過，作為一個紳士，就是無論時間地點年齡都該要符合一個紳士應有的行為。」  
Gregory翻了翻白眼，然後又說了一次：「你才3歲。」  
「沒錯，不過我會的語言可比你多。」Mycroft得意的說。  
「說來聽聽。」  
「我會法文、德文、義大利文、西班牙文；而我目前正在學習俄文、韓文、中文、日文。」  
Gregory點點頭，說：「那像這個呢？」然後，他說了一句葡萄牙文。  
Mycroft驚訝的瞪大了眼睛。「你會說葡萄牙文？」  
「我是個天使，小男孩。」Gregory得意的微笑。「天使是沒有語言的。」  
「你這是犯規。」Mycroft不滿的說。  
「哦、得了吧，我可不是那個一碰面就炫耀自己會講多國語言的人。」Gregory再次反駁的說。  
Mycroft聽了，臉上便是有些羞愧。「我、呃……我很抱歉？」  
「好吧，我原諒你了。」Gregory大方的說。  
「所以，你真的是天使？」Mycroft眨了眨眼，再次問道。  
Gregory點點頭。「是的。我是你的天使。」  
「那麼，你會飛嗎？」  
「我不知道。你想試試嗎？」Gregory反問。  
「我們會摔下來嗎？」  
「也許。畢竟我只是個什麼都不會的天使。」Gregory聳聳肩。  
「為什麼你要這麼說？」意外的，這句話卻讓Mycroft不開心了。「沒有人會說你什麼都不會。」  
Gregory覺得有點意外。「為什麼你要生氣？」真是糟糕，他又開始覺得有趣了。  
Mycroft扁了扁嘴。「我不知道。我就是覺得不開心。」  
然後，Gregory從夢中醒了過來。  
今天是他上學的第一天。  
6歲的這個他，其實不會說葡萄牙文。

在這之後的每一年，甚至是每一天，Gregory都在夢裡善盡著他身為守護天使的職責，看顧、並照護著Mycroft的每一天。如果他需要的話。  
他發現，Mycroft是個聰明絕頂、卻又格格不入的孩子。他相信Baal-Zubub公爵絕對不會容忍自己成為一個愚蠢的、足以成為笑柄的存在，所以這當然就是他原本的智慧。  
他看著Mycroft從鋒芒畢露，轉而變成了低調沉穩；而他自己也從小學，一路念到了高中大學。在他26歲決心成為警察，並踏入了警訓班時，Mycroft則是按部就班的唸完了劍橋大學，正式踏進了MI5。  
在這之後的夢，隨著Mycroft經歷的不同，逐漸開始充滿了各種情節。  
一次，他們在陰暗且潮濕的下水道裡奔跑著。他光輝的、閃耀著光芒的灰色翅膀成了他們逃命的最佳阻礙，幾乎要讓他們被不知道是什麼的敵人抓住。  
一次，他們一起窩在一個只有簡單家具的屋子裡。那房子比Gregory為了訓練所住的臨時居所還糟糕。它充滿了霉味、溼氣。而他們只能一起窩在那個感覺像是坐在地板上的沙發上聊著天。  
一次，他們在一個充滿了高級賓客的宴會廳中端著香檳，微笑看著彼此。  
Gregory驚訝於Mycroft生活的複雜。光用猜的也知道Mycroft肯定是出身豪門，那麼，他又何苦讓自己受這些折磨。儘管他可以看見他因為經歷過這些而越發顯得更有智慧、更接近原本的Baal-Zubub公爵了。  
但那終究不是好事。Gregory憂心的想著。他深怕有一天Mycroft會因此而恢復了身為Baal-Zubub公爵的記憶。那麼他將再次成為罪人。  
Gregory懷著這樣揣揣不安的心情，陪著Mycroft又過了好幾年。  
在他29歲、只差一個月就滿30歲的這年，Mycroft夢裡的景象變了。它開始充滿了中東風情。不僅僅是如此，夢的內容也越顯得荒誕。  
「你在做什麼？」Gregory低頭看著躺在流沙中，四肢都已經被埋掉一半的Mycroft。  
「這挺好玩的。」Mycroft嚴肅的說。  
歪著頭，Gregory不置一詞。  
「真的。」Mycroft的身體又下沉了一點。  
Gregory換了個姿勢。一手環胸一手托腮，仍是不置一詞。  
「啊，我好像快沉下去了。」終於，Mycroft的身體也開始下沉了。  
Gregory眨了眨眼。他蹲在了Mycroft的身旁，流沙卻對他絲毫沒有影響。「你正在困擾，對嗎？」  
然後，Gregory被踢出了Mycroft的夢。  
他醒過來眨了眨眼。  
他很睏，他想起了明天還有警訓班的訓練課程，所以他翻了個身決定繼續睡。

Gregory在想，這應該是他印象最深的一場夢了。  
根據他的目測，目前他所在的位置應該是間囚室，石製的囚室。而夢的主人，Mr. Mycroft，此刻就半坐半躺的在那張什麼都沒有的石床上。他遍體鱗傷，並喘息咳嗽著。  
「你受傷了。」Gregory走近他說。他伸手摸上Mycroft的頭髮，然後發現撫摸到的、是沾染在髮上的血液硬塊。  
「傷得很重。」夢是現實的投射。如果夢裡的Mycroft已經是這個樣子了，那麼現實中的他絕對不會更好過。  
Mycroft稍稍掀了眼皮看向他。「我從未問過你，你叫什麼名字？」  
Gregory挑眉拉起一個笑容。「你總是叫我『我的天使』。」  
「現在，我想知道。」Mycroft無視Gregory的調侃，強硬的說。  
理順了Mycroft的頭髮之後，Gregory讓他靠躺在了自己的懷裡，並伸手摸上了他的臉頰。就像個母親抱著自己的孩子似的。  
「Gregory。或是，你可以叫我Greg。」  
Gregory溫柔的撫觸讓Mycroft稍稍鬆開了自己緊皺的眉頭。「Greg…」他低聲說。  
「是的。」Gregory輕聲應答著。「我就在這裡。」  
「Greg，我不會死。」Mycroft說。  
「我知道。」Gregory點點頭。他一向都知道，無論是降生後的Mycroft，或是從前的Baal-Zubub公爵，都不是個會輕易向命運低頭的人。他們都堅強得與Gregory截然不同。「我一直都知道。」  
Mycroft低喘了口氣，然後危顫顫的拉出了一個笑容。「那麼，為了獎勵我，唱歌給我聽吧。」  
Gregory失笑。「你說真的？我唱歌不好聽。」  
「……我聽說，如果有一位天使為你唱歌，那麼就會有一百位天使為你祈禱。」Mycroft低聲說。「這是真的嗎？」  
Gregory沉默了會兒，才是緩緩的說：「是的。」即使你是個曾經是個惡魔的凡人。  
「那麼，你會為我唱歌嗎，Greg？」  
「我想聽。」  
Gregory終於是皺起了眉頭。最後，他拉出了一個笑容。「是的，我會為你而唱，我的子民。」  
Gregory張口，緩緩唱起了深藏在他天使記憶裡的歌曲。他已經很久沒有唱歌了。戰鬥天使通常，都只是聆聽。  
Gregory的歌聲的確並不好聽。既不優美，也不悠揚。但Mycroft仍是聽得很專心。他們都閉著眼睛。Mycroft仍在Gregory的懷裡。  
天亮了，他們的夢都醒了。  
Gregory眨了眨眼睛。  
他心裡忽然有種難以言喻的情緒。那或許可以稱之為心疼。但只有他自己知道，那遠遠不止這樣。  
他自床上坐起身，接著，就發現了不對勁。  
他的翅膀回來了。  
那雙巨大的、灰色的翅膀重新出現在了他的背上。  
Gregory站在房間裡，對著鏡子張開了羽翼。他看著它泛著微微的光，就像每一次一樣。  
他很確定他現在不是在夢中。那麼，這是為什麼？

＊＊＊

現在是2005年。從Gregory長出翅膀的那天開始算起，時間已經過了6年。這6年間，Gregory再也沒有進過Mycroft的夢。  
他不清楚這是為什麼，卻認為這樣是再好不過了。  
少一點接觸，這樣，他所不願意看見的事情就越不會發生。  
他猶記得在他剛出牢籠時，力天使對他所說的話：  
『Gregory，這是天使與惡魔的賭注。』  
『Baal-Zubub公爵為了讓你離開牢籠，他放棄了自己的力量及地位。可是我們都知道，這只是個陷阱。只要你愛上他，他就可以恢復所有。他的力量，他的地位。他的一切。』  
『可是你不能，Greg。想想他是誰，想想他的地位，想想他做過的事。』  
『更重要的是，一但他恢復了力量，那麼天使與惡魔之間就會再次開啟戰爭。而你，將會是那個始作俑者。』  
『你不會想看見的，Gregory。』  
是的，他不會想看見的。  
無論是天使或惡魔，大家都在等著看這一場賭注的最終結果。可Gregory並不打算遂了大家的心願。無論是哪一方面。  
Gregory明白，他的降生，其實就只是場戲。為了配合Baal-Zubub公爵而演的一場戲。  
他唯一的心願，就是和他一起降生成為凡人，接著各自結婚，結束這荒謬的一生。  
是的，這一生，他稱之為荒謬。  
穿上自己已是顯得有些老舊的風衣外套，Gregory踏出了家門。  
他在這6年間升職成了Detective Inspector。不會特別快，也沒有特別慢。他獨自居住在了一個距離蘇格蘭場不遠的單人小套房裡。一房一廳，所有物品少得可憐。他擁有6套廉價的西裝，3套平常穿的家居服，2雙球鞋，2雙皮鞋，1雙拖鞋。  
他的生活被同事笑稱是堪比苦行僧。而事實上他也就這麼打算。他從事著生命風險最高的職業之一，甚至妄想著有一天流彈會打中他。哦請別誤會他有自殺傾向，他只是覺得隨時可能會出現的Baal-Zubub公爵對他來說更是種威脅。  
習慣徒步上班的Gregory在路上順手買了咖啡與甜甜圈，這幾乎已經變成是了他的主餐。當他來到蘇格蘭場，DS Sally Donovon的表情出現了不認同。  
「Sir，我不想有一天送你去醫院，就只是因為〝營養不良〞這個愚蠢的原因。」  
Gregory吃著甜甜圈，然後聳了一個肩。「有什麼案子？」  
「目前沒有。幸好沒有。」DS Donovon遞上了一疊文件。「這是前兩天案子的報告還有法醫鑑定。」  
「有凶手或疑犯？」Gregory問。  
「有疑犯。」Sally回答。  
「有疑犯？」Gregory又問了一次。  
Sally翻了個白眼。「好吧，沒有疑犯。」  
「沒有疑犯？」Gregory這下可被搞迷糊了。「妳在搞什麼鬼？」  
「事實上是，有個人跑到了案發現場開始胡言亂語，所以我們把他當疑犯抓起來了。」  
「人呢？」  
「在問訊室。」  
當Gregory看見了在問訊室裡、將手插在口袋、完全無視面前警官問話的Sherlock時，突然有了種命運女神並不與他站在一起的絕望感。  
他當然知道Sherlock是誰。  
他是Mycroft的弟弟，Baal-Zubub公爵的另一個身份。  
「他不會是嫌犯。」Gregory很肯定的說。  
「Sir？」  
「讓他離開。警告他不准再踏進現場一步，否則依法處理。」Gregory繼續下了進一步的指示。  
儘管不明白DI Lestrade這樣的作法用意何在，DS Donovon卻仍是敬了個禮後照辦。  
半個小時後，在辦完了所有的手續之後，Sherlock Holmes被丟出了蘇格蘭場的大門。  
他把雙手插在風衣口袋裡，瞪著那個還在門口對著他半鬼臉的員警。  
一群愚蠢的傢伙！  
這世界難道沒有再更聰明、更值得相信的人類嗎？  
Sherlock忿忿不平的轉頭離開。而就在他離開之後，轉角的街口，一台方頭黑車也緩緩的駛離了原地。  
這天，當Gregory回到家之後，他拿出了自己收在床頭櫃子裡的札記本。那裡面記滿了Mycroft的每一個夢。所以想當然，裡面也提到了那名小他10歲的、聰明絕頂的弟弟，Sherlock Holmes。  
Gregory翻看著札記，然後發現，原來就在他長出翅膀的那一年──也就是6年前──Sherlock Holmes就已經逃家來到了倫敦。而也正是那一年，他與Mycroft之間斷了聯繫。  
從來思慮過多的Gregory忍不住會認為這之間或許有著什麼樣的關連。但他卻怎麼也想不出究竟關聯在哪裡。  
無論如何，他今天碰見了Sherlock Holmes。儘管他並沒有真正的與他打了照面，但是這起碼表示了一件事情：Sherlock Holmes就住在這附近。  
那麼，如果就連Sherlock都離他這麼近了，Mycroft──偉大的Baal-Zubub公爵還會遠嗎？

在這之後，Gregory陸陸續續讓不同的員警把Sherlock給趕離了犯罪現場好幾次。他可以想見他的憤怒。  
不過他可不會心軟。  
喝了一口廉價咖啡，Gregory決定今天要準時下班。他覺得他有更重要的事情需要處理。比如說離開倫敦之類的。  
他絕不能讓Holmes兄弟有機會碰見他。絕對不行。  
穿上了那件老舊的風衣外套，Gregory在向Sally打過招呼之後逕自走出了蘇格蘭場。  
但是，俗話說得好，計劃永遠趕不上變化。  
當Gregory甫踏出蘇格蘭場，一台方頭黑車就是緩緩的滑行靜止在他面前。  
車門靜靜的打開，一名有著黑卷髮的、長相甜美的、酷似拉丁裔的小姐探出了頭。「DI Lestrade，請上車。」  
Gregory當然認得她。  
她是Anthea。從前Baal-Zubub公爵身邊的那個夢魔Anthea。而他們最後一次碰面，是在39年前，Mycroft剛出生的時候。  
然後，他做了一件大家都想不到、他自己後來回想也想不到的事情：他跑回了蘇格蘭場裡。  
『你知道你逃不開的。』Anthea的聲音在他腦袋裡響起。  
「Sir？」看著自己的長官走出去沒多久卻又看見他跑進來的Sally發出了疑問。  
那看起來像是落荒而逃。  
Gregory一路跑回了辦公室，然後反鎖起自己。  
「Sir，你還好嗎？」Sally敲敲門。  
「我很好，讓我待會兒！」Gregory大聲的說。  
『我向您保證，公爵大人還沒恢復記憶。但是，您肯定也感覺到了，一切都要開始了。』Anthea持續在Gregory的腦袋裡說。  
Gregory抹抹臉，然後頹喪的坐倒在了自己的辦公椅上。『妳是什麼時候來的？』  
『6年前。』  
Gregory回想了時間。『我懂了。就是因為妳來了，所以Mycroft不再需要我到他夢裡去了。』  
『不、請容我反駁，大人。公爵大人仍舊是非常需要您的，這點無庸置疑。』  
『不、不，Anthea，他不會的。他甚至不記得任何事情』  
『那麼，不如我告訴您一個小祕密吧。公爵大人自6年前開始，就喜歡上了一首聖歌。』  
『這不可能！我明明對他下了暗示，他不可能記得。』Gregory立刻反駁。  
『您可以親自查證這件事的真假。』  
『…不可能。更何況，那首歌很普通，甚至連人間也有！』Gregory再反駁。  
『的確如此。但可不是每首歌都會在第二節的地方錯拍，大人。』  
『……我的老天！』Gregory的聲音充滿了懊悔。早知道他就不該答應Mycroft的請求。這無疑是他搬石頭砸了自己的腳。  
『公爵大人想見您，大人。』Anthea再次重申。  
『…為什麼？』  
『因為他需要您的幫忙。』Anthea放輕、放軟了語氣。『您是他的守護天使。』  
『我是個什麼能力都沒有的天使。我沒有什麼能幫上他的，Anthea。』  
『有的，你有的。請上車吧，灰翼天使大人。』

Gregory終究還是坐上了車。  
他被帶往了倫敦一棟有名的商業大樓，就在距離唐寧街相當近的地方。他們搭了電梯上到7樓，接著穿過一個走廊、轉了兩個彎。Anthea停下腳步，伸手拉開了一扇不起眼的門。  
「很榮幸見到你，DI Lestrade。」一道聲音不急不緩的自門內傳出。  
Anthea作勢請進。  
Gregory踏了一步進門，卻就這麼站在門邊。他將手放進了風衣口袋，並站得直挺挺的。他並不打算握手，也不打算坐下。  
說話的人是Mycroft。當然是Mycroft。  
這是Gregory第一次在現實中見到他。這也是Gregory在相隔6年後，首次見到他。  
Mycroft就站在一張深色原木雕的辦公桌旁，穿著三件式的標準西裝。他的頭髮一絲不苟，面對著Gregory的表情也是相對應的嚴肅中帶著假笑。  
察覺到了Gregory的打量，Mycroft挑起了一邊的眉毛。「首先，我認為我們應該是第一次碰面。」  
「但是，很顯然你的態度並不是。」  
Gregory回視著Mycroft詢問的眼神，並毫不遲疑的說道：「我們的確是第一次碰面，Mr. Mycroft Holmes。」  
Mycroft在聽見Gregory稱呼自己的名字時，稍稍的皺了皺鼻子。  
很顯然，他並不相信Gregory的回答。  
「再者，為何你跑回蘇格蘭場，接著卻又乖乖的隨著我的助理前來？」Mycroft用指尖敲著桌子。「我原本以為你會就這麼拒絕。」  
「又或者是，你與我的助理達成了什麼協議？」  
「不，沒有什麼協議。」Gregory說：「不過就只是因為我不想讓人以為我這個蘇格蘭場的DI是被人綁架走的，如此而已。」  
然後，Mycroft又是露出了不認同的表情。「雖然我認為這些答案都不是你心裡想的。不過，很顯然你是個嘴巴很緊的人。」  
「那麼，就讓我們進入主題吧。」Mycroft比了了請坐的手勢。  
「不用了。」Gregory拒絕。「有什麼話你就直接說，說完了我就走。」  
「…閣下辦事真是爽快俐落。」Mycroft假笑著回應。「是這樣的，有件小事想請您幫個忙。」  
Gregory點點頭。  
「我有個…呃、令人頭痛的小弟。」  
「Sherlock Holmes。」Gregory自動幫他補齊這句話。  
Mycroft滿意的瞇起眼睛。「是的，正是Sherlock Holmes。」  
「他有個聰明絕頂的腦袋。」Mycroft倒了兩杯茶，並將其中一杯往Gregory的方向推了推。「我想，他需要個舞台。」  
Gregory又是點點頭。「你想我提供他一個。」  
「是的，您說得沒錯。」Mycroft也是點點頭。「所以，我需要您、也就是您手下的重案組，幫我這個忙。」  
稍微鬆了鬆自己的姿勢，Gregory開口說：「我了解。」  
「但是，我拒絕。」  
Mycroft又是挑起了眉毛。  
「這不是兒戲。也沒有人有精力可以去應付你那個具有〝高功能反社會人格〞的弟弟。」  
「DI Lestrade，請注意你的用詞。」Mycroft稍微嚴厲了自己的口氣。  
「你難道要否認？」Gregory反問。「你看吧，你無法否認，Mr. Mycroft Holmes。」  
「你的弟弟，Sherlock Holmes，他就是個麻煩。」  
「請，注意你的用詞，我親愛的DI Lestrade。」Mycroft再次重申。「無論如何，他是我的弟弟。」  
「不然呢？」  
「或者，我有更多〝有效的方式〞，可以糾正你。」Mycroft微笑道。  
Gregory將手自口袋裡拿出，做了個攤手的動作。「你會革我職？或是就讓我這麼消失？」  
Mycroft微笑著喝了口茶。「或許是，都有可能。」  
「好吧。」Gregory又是聳了聳肩。  
然後，他從西裝外套的內袋中，拿出了自己的警官證。他踏前了幾步，將之放在了桌上。「悉聽尊便。」  
Gregory就這麼轉身離開了這個房間。  
「大人，需要將DI Lestrade請回來嗎？」Anthea在Gregory離開後進了房間，開口低聲悄問道。  
Mycroft站起身，走上前去拿起了Gregory的警官證。他將之放在掌上，用指尖摩娑著。  
「不用了，就讓他離開吧。」  
「我們總得給人留點面子。」Mycroft這麼說道。

＊＊＊

這是這一個月內的第三起凶殺案。  
在接獲報案的時候，Gregory頭疼的按了按自己的眉心。  
他正坐在他的辦公室裡面對著前兩起命案的相關報告而焦頭爛額著。  
他還是個DI。他丟給Mycroft的警官證在隔天他進辦公室時，完好無缺的出現在他的辦公桌上，還附帶了一張小紙卡。  
『Nice to see you』  
哦，他可一點都不高興。  
然後隔天，就開始了這一起三天一次的連環凶殺案。  
在帶隊前往命案現場的路上，Gregory已經開始模擬起等等可能會遇到的狀況。  
狀況一，Sherlock Holmes要求參與辦案。  
狀況二，Sherlock Holmes要求參與辦案。  
狀況三，Sherlock Holmes要求參與辦案。  
…很好，不管他怎模擬，這都是唯一可能發生的事情。  
Gregory再次按了按自己的眉心。  
但實際上是，這次的案子的確也已經是太過頭了。不僅僅是凶殺案而已，它甚至在報紙的渲染下成功的引起了社會恐慌，並迫使他這個蘇格蘭場的重案組DI必須出面解釋案情、面對社會輿論。  
這樣連環的壓力，豈止是讓Gregory暴躁而已，整個小組都快要暴動了。  
甫來到命案現場，巷子底那殘破不全的屍體，讓連日來睡眠不足又飲食不正常的Gregory差點乾嘔了起來。  
「Anderson，狀況如何？」法醫Anderson貼近了屍體，正在概略的打量著所有能看到的線索。  
「目前看來都和前兩件命案非常雷同。」將屍塊一件一件撿起的Anderson聳了聳肩後回答說。「只除了這次，我們多了一根頭髮。」  
遞到Gregory面前的，是裝在夾鏈袋中的一根黑色頭髮。長度大約5公分。  
「帶回去檢驗。」希望這真會是凶手所不小心留下的。  
再次按了按眉心，Gregory開始巡起了現場。「還有沒有什麼發現？」  
「嘿、嘿，你不能進去！」外頭，DS Donovon屬於女性、略帶高亢的聲音傳來過來。  
Gregory非常先知的嘆了口氣。  
「你必須讓我參與辦案。」像陣風似的將自己給捲到了Gregory面前，在所有模擬狀況中都有出現的Sherlock、Sherlock Holmes口氣嚴肅的對著他這麼說。  
「為什麼？」Gregory明知故問。  
「你破不了案。你們都破不了案。」Sherlock開口的第一句，就讓尾隨在她身後的DS Sally Donovon想拿出了手銬。  
Gregory用眼神制止了她的動作。Sally則是無聲的翻了個白眼加一句髒話。  
「我只要10分鐘。」Sherlock繼續說。「你們這幫蠢材所浪費的時間甚至是這個數字的10倍不止。」  
「而你，DI Lestrade，你寧願被你這幫下屬浪費寶貴的破案時間、被無知的媒體記者浪費寶貴的破案時間，也不願意讓真正有能力的人參與？」  
Gregory雙手環胸的看著面前這個與自己差不多身高的年輕人。他看起來張狂、不可一世，眼神中卻帶著堅定、以及智慧。  
「看起來你今天換了一種方式來說服我了。」Gregory說。「你成功了。」  
「走吧。」Gregory轉身。「就只有10分鐘。」  
「Sir！」DS Donovon的聲音充滿了不認同。  
「Sally，死馬當活馬醫。我們不能再有下一個受害者了。」

「大人，DI Lestrade讓令弟參與辦案了。」手上拿著自己最新的智慧型手機，號稱拉丁裔的女助理Anthea低聲的在Mycroft的辦公桌前說道。  
「哦？」Mycroft有些意外的揚起了一邊眉毛。「他們看起來感覺如何？」  
「和樂融融。」這是Anthea的形容詞。  
  
「Sherlock，你不能拿那個證物！」DI Lestrade一把揪住了Sherlock的大衣後領。  
「我需要實驗！」Sherlock不滿的大吼。  
「你已經實驗得夠多了！」DI Lestrade又吼回去。「受害者的手指頭呢？」  
「實驗中。」  
「哪種實驗？」  
「在冰水中遭受切割的受損狀況。」  
「……我的老天，你把它又拿去切割了？」  
「我需要實驗！」  
「那是受害者的手指頭！要還人的！」  
「哦、放心吧，他沒有親人了。」  
「……什麼？」  
「我幫你查好了，他沒有親人。所以我可以繼續我的實驗了？」Sherlock一把揪回了自己的後領。  
Gregory一手環胸，一手挫敗的按住自己兩邊的太陽穴。「拜託請告訴我，我當初是怎麼得了失心瘋才答應讓你參與辦案的？」  
「Sir，你需要一點藥嗎？」Sally探頭進來，晃了晃手中的阿斯匹靈。  
「不用，謝謝妳。」DI Lestrade瞪著她。  
「ＯＫ，Sherlock，告訴我，你昨天都窩在Anderson的法醫解剖室做什麼？」  
Sherlock翻了個白眼。  
「好、我修正我的問題。那些屍體、整整四具屍體，讓你得到靈感了沒有？」  
就在Sherlock承諾的10分鐘之後的第二天，大倫敦地區發生第四起凶殺命案。DI Lestrade同樣讓只需要10分鐘的Sherlock踏進了犯罪現場，卻開出了條件。  
三天內破案，否則沒有下次。  
而今天，是約好的第二天。  
「兇手是個醫大生。他剛學了解剖課，所以肢解受害者的手法有點生疏、但是卻越來越熟練，所以應該是三年級的學生。他所拿到的藥物是種非常強效的鎮靜劑加上了安眠藥，這一類的藥物就算是普通藥局都沒有；所以很顯然他唸的是藥劑科或是與大型醫院有相當良好的關係。」  
然後，Sherlock拿出了自己收在風衣外套內的手機。「根據我查證的結果，唯一有放置這麼大量的藥物的就只有倫敦大學體制內的聖喬治醫學院，而負責管理的學生之一就是他，York Brown。」  
Sherlock手機螢幕上所顯示的照片，是個穿著學士服，看起來文質彬彬的年輕人。  
「你意思是說，這個、York Brown，就是兇手？」DI Lestrade看著那張照片，拿著紙筆抄起了他的名字以及所屬班級。  
「很明顯。」Sherlock點點頭。  
「不，一點都不明顯。」DI Lestrade反駁。  
面對DI Lestrade的這個反駁，Sherlock的反應是送了他一個白眼。「根據約定，以後，你要讓我參與辦案。」  
「先等我把他定罪再說。」DI Lestrade說：「如果他不認罪，這件案子等同沒有兇手，它依舊沒有破案，你也沒有功勞。」  
「你了解？」  
至於Sherlock的回答，則是一個齜牙咧嘴的表情。  
次日晚上，遭受逮捕問訊的York Brown帶著冷笑俯首認罪。一週後，法院判決其無期徒刑，不可假釋。  
DI Lestrade鬆了一口氣，卻沒有覺得比較輕鬆。他拿出手機，傳了封簡訊給Sherlock：『歡迎』  
  
「大人，根據消息，DI Lestrade以接受令弟參與了辦案。」Anthea再次報告說道：「需要任何防護措施嗎？」  
Mycroft抬起頭，用筆支著自己的下巴思考道：「當然。」  
而就在架設好針孔的第一天，Mycroft透過了監視器，看見了那雙巨大的、灰色的翅膀。  
它就這麼完美的生在DI Lestrade、Gregory Lestrade的背上。  
淡淡的光芒在黑白的監視器上根本是微乎其微，卻依舊讓Mycroft著迷的轉不開眼神。  
「禁止任何人觀看這支監視器，Anthea。」  
「謹聽您的囑咐，大人。」  
這言下之意，自然很明顯。  
這件事，只能是Mycroft一個人的秘密。

＊＊＊

清晨5點，一向敬業樂業的Mycroft Holmes已是探早起了床。  
他在梳洗過後，換上了自己宛如戰鬥服一般的三件式正式西裝。  
5：45分，他專用的方頭黑車在門口等著他。他今天的辦公室仍是倫敦市中心那棟的商業大樓。  
6：05分，Mycroft Holmes搭乘著大樓內隱密的長官專用電梯上到了7樓。他坐下的第一件事，就是打開了桌上那唯一一台的監視器。  
6：15分，Gregory Lestrade還在睡。  
6：25分，那雙巨大的、攤平的灰色翅膀顫了顫。  
6：35分，Gregory Lestrade開始掙扎著起床。他會先抱著枕頭把自己的臉狠狠的埋進去。直到無法呼吸了，再側過頭、用臉頰磨蹭著枕頭。  
6：45分，那雙巨大的、攤平的灰色翅膀用力的拍了兩下。  
6：50分，Gregory Lestrade終於是不情願的睜開了眼睛。  
7：05分，Gregory Lestrade換上了自己簡便的西裝，套上一件風衣外套，風塵僕僕的出門往了蘇格蘭場上班去。而他那雙巨大的、灰色的翅膀則是在他開門的瞬間，消失於無形。  
Mycroft啜了一口Anthea所送上的紅茶。  
即使是在Gregory Lestrade已經去上班的現在，他依舊沒有關掉桌上的監視器。他仍然覺得他看見了灰色的羽毛正在飛舞著。  
他想見他。  
這個念頭已經在他心底徘徊了3年。  
不過有鑒於3年前，他兩人第一次碰面的狀況很顯然的，並不是太好。這也導致了Mycroft將自己陷進了進退兩難的窘境。他感覺自己就像是個乳臭未乾的青春期小鬼，在面對著畢生所見的、最完美的女人時，卻只能手足無措的在原地踏步轉圈，說著言不及義的問候。  
看在老天的份上，他的確如此。  
他如此彆腳的情感表達方式，幾乎都要讓美麗的助理小姐Anthea忍不住伸出援手了。  
不過，唯一可喜可賀的事情是，他的弟弟、他親愛的弟弟Sherlock Holmes，還不知道這件事情。或許是由於他兩兄弟一碰面就會有的唇槍舌戰，所以才導致了Sherlock忘了去注意到他關愛DI Lestrade的眼神。  
又或者是，Sherlock其實根本不關心。  
當然，如果是後者，他會非常感激。  
比如說現在。  
現在的時間是剛過凌晨的0點鐘，而Mycroft的座車，那台再眼熟不過的方頭黑車一如往常的、悄無聲息的停在了距離命案現場不遠的街口。  
Mycroft正在車上讀著重要文件。他仿若不關心外頭的世界。但這不過是個假象。他其實正細耳傾聽著週遭的一切聲音。  
一個小時過後，坐在副駕駛座的Anthea低聲說：「大人，所有人都已經離開了。」  
「包括Sherlock？」  
「是的。」  
Mycroft點點頭，開始有條不紊的收著文件。與此同時，方頭黑車調了個方向。它繞了一個圈，然後靜悄悄的停在了命案現場的房子門口。  
就在Mycroft下車的瞬間，命案現場的屋子內發出了一陣微弱的光芒。他拉起了一個滿意的微笑。  
直到他走到有著受害者陳屍的房門口時，便是下意識的屏息了起來。  
獨自一人站在命案現場的Gregory張開了他那雙巨大的灰色翅膀，低聲的為死者祈禱著。那抑揚頓挫的音調，像極了Mycroft記憶深處裡的那首聖歌。  
儘管它並不完美，卻情感豐富。  
Mycroft就這麼站在門口聽著。  
直到話語聲停止，直到光芒散盡，直到Gregory轉身準備離開，他才是用帶著笑意的聲音說：「晚上好，我親愛的DI Lestrade。」  
「噢、我的老天！」被嚇了一大跳的Gregory猛的後退了一步，差點沒踩到身後的受害者屍體。  
他用驚魂甫定的眼神看著Mycroft，而那其中自然也帶著疑惑與詢問。「你…」  
「是的，我看見了。」不等Gregory問出口，Mycroft已是回答。  
「我的天！」Gregory瞪大了眼睛，不由自主的挫敗出聲。  
還有什麼比這更糟的？  
他處心積慮要遠離的對象卻是離他越來越近，這到底是哪裡出了問題？  
「你很美。」Mycroft又補充說。  
Gregory可以看見他的眼中充滿了誠摯的讚嘆，就像所有看見過天使的人一樣。他知道Mycroft不會記得自己究竟與他關聯有多深，可他還是很神經質的開始覺得胃痛。  
「謝謝你。」Gregory轉了轉眼睛，嘗試性的說。  
他正在努力想著解套的方法。  
他只是個沒有能力的天使，所以他無法使用魔法、或是什麼其他的方式讓Mycroft遺忘今天所看見的事情。  
他很想。噢、老天，他真的很想，可是他居然一點辦法也沒有。  
最後，Gregory再次選擇了落荒而逃。  
而Mycroft，只是選擇了站在原地看著他離去。他帶著胸有成竹的微笑，站在窗口，目送著Gregory慌張的開車離去。

回到家之後的Gregory在褪去了最初的慌張之後，開始察覺到了那些不對勁與不合理的地方。  
Mycroft Holmes為什麼會在那個時間出現在命案現場？很顯然他不是去找Sherlock的。因為這個號稱非常忙碌的諮詢偵探早就為了幾條推敲出來的線索而繼續忙碌去了。  
另外還有更重要的一點是，他看見了他的翅膀，卻一點也不驚訝？豈止不驚訝，他甚至面帶微笑稱讚著它很美。它很美？  
Gregory一想起Mycroft當時的表情，忍不住又是抹抹臉。  
以至於，當Gregory拿到那張〝國際警察節舞會邀請函〞時，他腦袋裡的警鐘非常敬業的敲了12下。  
Gregory討厭這種活動。那種瀰漫著欲望、貪心、算計的場合，往往教他忍不住感到噁心。他也只有在升職DI的第一年有在這場合露過臉，其他時候，他得感謝大倫敦地區永不止歇的犯罪階層。  
不過今年可不一樣了。Gregory瞪著眼睛想。肯定是有著什麼人在背後作梗，長官才會要求他今年無論如何一定要到場。  
最大的可能，當然還是那個人。  
Mycroft Holmes。  
Gregory忍不住又是皺起了眉頭。  
自從上個月在命案現場被他撞見自己的翅膀之後，Gregory至今都是忐忑不安。他感覺自己像是有了什麼把柄被握在別人手上。儘管那到目前為止可是一點跡象也沒有。  
說實在話，雖然他身為Mycroft Holmes的守護天使，可他卻從來都沒有弄懂過這人的想法。他目前唯一能夠知道的，就是這人並沒有敵意。  
或許三年前可能有，但現在卻是消失得無影無蹤。  
Gregory又開始覺得胃痛。  
他很不願意去猜想，關於Mycroft Holmes這麼突然的轉變，究竟背後到底隱藏、又或者說是象徵了什麼意義。  
2008年6月14日晚間9點，甫下班的Gregory在蘇格蘭場門口看見了一台眼熟的方頭黑車。  
他下意識的倒退了一步。  
隨之走下車的，是號稱拉丁裔的女助理Anthea。  
Anthea的手上拿著一個大塑膠袋，裡面放了好幾個扁形的紙盒。Gregory光靠目測都可以知道那些到底是什麼東西。  
「我不需要。」Gregory拒絕的說。  
「不，你會需要的。」Anthea的態度則是不容反駁。  
「…我不接受他的東西。」深吸了一口氣，Gregory拒絕的說。  
「我想，長官的面子比起DI您個人的面子來說，或許更為重要。」Anthea的態度仍是不容反駁。  
Gregory沉默著。  
無可否認的，Anthea說的這段話非常有道理。他的穿著所影響到的甚至不是他自己，而是他的長官。  
最後，Gregory接過了那個塑膠袋。「我會歸還。」  
「不、您不必歸還。」Anthea拒絕說：「這本就是為了您而量身訂做的衣服。」  
「量…？」Gregory有些錯愕的問：「量身訂做？」  
對此，Anthea就只是回應了一個得體的微笑。  
2008年6月15日晚間6點，Gregory換上了Mycroft Holmes所為他準備的晚宴服。  
那是套深銀灰色的燕尾服。他不得不說，的確是相當襯他的髮色。而Gregory盡量不去想，這是否是在暗示著什麼。  
當他站在宴會廳入口時，心底微乎其微的猶豫了一下。  
「歡迎，我親愛的DI。」在他身後，熟悉的聲音響起。「你穿這的確好看。」  
Gregory轉過頭，打了個招呼。「謝謝你的熱情贊助。」這當然帶了點挖苦。  
「不客氣。」Mycroft滿意的瞇著眼笑了。他當然不在意。這樣的話語比起他畢生所聞的來說，簡直可以算是貨真價實的道謝或是讚美了。「一起？」  
Gregory再度轉頭望回宴會廳的入口。  
他在心底嘆了口氣。  
兩人一前一後的踏進了會場，意外的卻引起了一些注目的眼光。  
Gregory轉了轉眼睛，然後不著痕跡的遠離了Mycroft一大步。  
「並不是因為我，我親愛的DI。」Mycroft的聲音再次響起。「而是你的魅力。」  
「你在開玩笑。」Gregory這麼回答。  
而15分鐘後，被搭訕到累的他躲到了陽台上。  
他將自己藏在巨大的窗簾之後，手裡拿著一杯果汁啜著。  
未片刻，Mycroft也跟隨著Gregory來到了陽台上。  
他們隔著巨大的玻璃門看著裡面的人交換著酒杯或是名片，那微笑的樣子像是包藏著無數的算計。  
Gregory皺了皺眉。  
他開始覺得有點不舒服。  
Mycroft笑了笑，並且移動了自己的步伐，好得以遮住Gregory的視線。  
「那就是他們生活的方式。不是嗎？」他舉杯敬向了Gregory。  
後者抬眼看向他，卻並不說話。  
「那麼你呢，我親愛的DI？」Mycroft自顧自的啜了一口酒。「為何你讓自己生活得像個過客？」  
Gregory驚訝的抬眼看著他。  
「簡單的行李，最便宜的小套房，沒有任何奢侈品，沒有任何親近好友。」Mycroft依舊是那付瞇眼笑著的模樣。  
Gregory覺得嘴巴裡有些乾澀。「我只是……」  
「而且，最重要的一點：你是個警察。」Mycroft歪著頭，用一種揉合了觀察與疑惑的表情說：「這是世界上死亡風險最高的職業之一。」  
Gregory喝了一大口果汁。  
「告訴我，你在躲藏什麼，我親愛的Greg。」  
然後，這是Gregory第三次落荒而逃。  
在他背後，是帶著深思表情的Mycroft。他並代替了Gregory，向他的長官解釋了原因。  
當然是因為千篇一律的身體不舒服。

這次，Gregory逃回了他的老家。  
那個位在West-super-Mare的小港口鄉村城市。  
他什麼行李也沒帶的就這麼出現在家門口。他與母親交換過一個不算很親密的擁抱與親吻，向父親點頭致意，還有他的雙胞弟妹。  
嚴格來說，他與家裡人的感情也是同樣的並不是親密非常。  
他回到了自己長大的房間。從他26歲離家到現在，他的房間一直都沒有改變過。總的來說，就是與他在倫敦的房子差不多。  
Mycroft Holmes說的那句話在他腦袋裡盤桓了很久。久到致使他忍不住會去思考，他究竟是不是做錯了什麼？  
直到吃完晚餐後，他的母親敲了敲他的房門，用著擔心的眼神與語氣問他：「親愛的，你還好嗎？」  
他才真的發現，或許自己真的是錯了。  
「我很抱歉。」Gregory敞開了他的懷抱，用力的擁抱了他的母親。  
原來，他才是那個無法接受事實的人。  
他已經不再是天使了。就算等到他過完這輩子、或是來不及過完這輩子，他都沒有可能再成為天使了。那麼，他為何讓自己過得如此孤獨？  
Gregory可以感覺得到他懷抱裡的母親是那麼的瘦小與纖細。他想著他欠她好多個擁抱。「我真的、真的很抱歉…」他一聲又一聲的道著歉。他知道他的母親會聽懂。  
Gregory的母親先是不明究理的睜著眼，然後才是用力的回抱著她的兒子。她等了整整45年，才終於等來了這個貨真價實的擁抱。屬於一個母親與一個兒子之間、最真實的擁抱。  
Gregory聽著他母親那感動的啜泣聲，忍不住也有點鼻酸。然後他看見了，在不遠處樓梯口，同樣因為關心而悄悄看著他們的那雙同胞弟妹。  
他不知道現在還來不來得及，可是如果他們願意，這次、他可以真的成為他們的家人。如果他們還願意。  
故事最後當然是以快樂收場。Gregory想，他或許要感謝Mycroft Holmes。如果不是他，他或許不會發現他正在忽略這樣一件至關重要的事情。  
他降生而為人整整45年，他卻不會愛。  
他一直認為他的宿命是不能愛。卻不知道是他讓自己不懂得如何去愛。他將自己與世界隔開，並且絕望而孤獨的等待生命終結。  
『為何你讓自己生活得像個過客？』Mycroft Holmes的話猶言在耳。而Gregory不得不承認，他是對的。  
三天後，Gregory帶著自己簡單的行李，回到了大倫敦市區。他在火車上享用了母親用心為他準備的餐點，把玩著一雙弟妹用力推薦買的智慧型手機，而他的包包裡，有著父親為他準備的魚乾。  
次日上班，Gregory收到了一件禮物。那個包裹著牛皮紙的東西是透過了一個穿著西裝的男人交給他的，地點則是在蘇格蘭場門口。門口站崗的警察差點以為他被襲擊。  
那是個已經放好了照片的相框。  
Gregory看著照片中的他的父母其一雙同胞弟妹，突然開始懂了Mycroft Holmes的心思。  
他想讓他留下，他想讓他捨不得離開。  
Gregory最後將那張照片掛在了他家的客廳裡，好讓自己可以在夜晚的時候想念著他可愛的家人們。這是他身邊所增加的第一件、帶著濃郁情感的私人物品。  
第二件禮物出現在隔週，是條棉質的藍灰色圍巾。它的質地摸起來很舒服，穿戴在身上也非常的溫暖。Sally看到的第一眼是點頭稱讚他的好眼光。  
第三件禮物則是出現在同樣的七天後。那是套茶具，甚至還附上了一包看起來相當高貴的紅茶茶葉。這次給出評語的人是法醫Anderson。他好奇的使用了之後，足足有一周的時間都在纏著Gregory問哪裡買的。  
第四件禮物則是被Gregory給放在了辦公桌上。那是個泥塑的天使像。看起來不算精美，唯一精美的是它的翅膀。那雙以身體比例來說、稍嫌有點過大的翅膀，灰色的翅膀。  
第五件禮物則是個相當實用的東西。那是Sherlock Holmes的日記。正確的來說，是善良又溫柔的Mrs. Holmes在養育這個腦袋過分聰明的小兒子時所寫的日記。  
當然，是影本。  
大步踏進Gregory辦公室的Sherlock視線微掃，然後就是鄙夷的說：「有人正在追求你。」  
Gregory轉了轉眼睛。  
「一個有錢的、有勢力的、並且是相當了解你的人。」Sherlock的眼神看向了Gregory桌上那個天使像。  
「我唯一不理解的，是這個東西。」他伸手彈了彈。「泥塑的，做工相當粗糙。但是你看它的翅膀，很明顯這是又加工過的真正羽毛。這是什麼令人感到不協調的組合。」  
「還是，這是你們的什麼怪癖？」  
Gregory又是轉轉眼睛。「那可不是什麼怪癖，那是天使像。」  
「挺可愛的，可不是嗎？」  
對此，Sherlock只是嗤了一聲。「我不信這個。」  
對此，Gregory只是翻了個白眼。「這起碼比起學著耶穌把自己吊起來要真實多了。」  
「無與倫比的小腦袋瓜。」  
送走了暴怒的Sherlock之後，Gregory才是忍不住爆笑出聲。  
老天！那本日記真是太有參考價值了！

不過在開心完之後，Gregory則是強迫自己面對了另一個問題。非常現實的問題。  
很顯然，正如同Sherlock所說的：Mycroft正在追求他。  
這很不好。非常不好。  
他發覺自己正在與他所謂的〝命運〞背道而馳。他正在被Mycroft蠶食鯨吞。而他，他卻一點也不想抵抗。  
這樣很不好。真的非常不好。  
Gregory按按眉心，又抹抹臉。  
『Anthea，我需要與Mr. Mycroft Holmes見面談談。』  
『我將轉達您的要求，灰翼天使大人。』Gregory幾乎可以想見Anthea在回答時，臉上的微笑。  
次日早上9點，Gregory才進了辦公室一個小時多一點，他的手機就響起了簡訊鈴音。  
是個未顯示電話。  
『今晚8點，街角酒館──Ｍ.Ｈ』  
Gregory看著這封簡訊，突然有種說不出的奇怪感覺。小酒館？這不像是Mycroft會約的地方。他以為他起碼會約在類似某某高級餐廳之類的場所。  
傍晚6點，員警們陸陸續續下了班。Sally敲了敲他的辦公室門，一臉愉悅的說：「Sir，下班了！」  
Gregory好笑的反問：「妳今天似乎心情特別好？」  
對此，Sally笑了兩聲。「晚上有免費的酒喝，心情當然好！」  
彷彿是感染了Sally的心情，Gregory也是笑了起來。「好，快去吧。」  
同一時間，Gregory甚至還聽到了不只一人的下班歡呼聲。  
他笑著搖搖頭，然後繼續埋首做著反覆的確認與簽名這個動作。  
時間到了晚上7：30，Gregory坐在辦公椅上伸了個懶腰。他看了眼時鐘，忖度著半個小時後自己的說辭。  
7：45分，Gregory拖拖拉拉的收拾著東西。他穿上了自己的風衣外套，圍上了那條藍灰色的棉質圍巾。  
當他花了5分鐘走到街角的小酒館，才打開門，就知道自己被Mycroft給擺了一道。  
坐在離門口最近一桌的，是他那些蘇格蘭場的下屬。  
「Sir、我們愛你！」不知道是哪個喝醉的傢伙大聲吼著。  
所有人都咯咯笑了起來。  
又有人點了啤酒，還順便也幫Gregory點了一杯。特大杯的。  
「來、Sir，我敬你！」一個人舉杯，然後是很多人都舉杯。  
Gregory接過了自己特大杯的啤酒杯，忍不住苦笑。  
看樣子他今天是躲不過被灌醉的命運了…  
2.5個小時後，Gregory站在小酒館門口中於是送了最後一名下屬坐上計程車。  
老天，他想吐。  
Gregory覺得頭暈、腳軟。他不只想吐，他很想睡，他想回家。  
然後，一台方頭黑車默默的停在了他的面前。  
偉大的Mr. Mycroft Holmes賣弄著優雅的姿勢開門下車，並親切的扶著Gregory。  
「你是故意的，Mycroft。」帶著酒意的Gregory指控說：「你到底想要什麼？」  
「你知道我想要什麼，我親愛的DI。」Mycroft親切的為Gregory挪了個最舒服的姿勢。  
Gregory嘆了口氣。「Mycroft，我不能。」他閉著眼睛，彷彿這樣就看不見Mycroft了，就能輕易的把話給說出口了。  
「我可以給你我的生命，我可以給你我的翅膀。」  
「可我就是不能，給你你所想要的。」  
自另一邊坐上了車，Mycroft依舊不改臉上的微笑。他示意司機開車，然後拉起了隔音玻璃。  
「我親愛的Greg，告訴我，是什麼在困擾你？」Mycroft問。  
Gregory張開了眼睛看著他，卻不說話。  
「告訴我，Greg。你知道我不會那麼輕易就對你死心。」  
Gregory痛苦的閉上了眼。「那麼，你何不學著對我死心，Mycroft。」  
「我沒有什麼好，不值得你如此紆尊降貴。」  
對此，Mycroft只是無聲的笑了笑。「因為你吸引我，Greg。」  
「沒人能像你這樣的吸引我。」  
「或許我這樣說太過浪漫，但我的確就像是飛蛾撲火。」  
「我知道你有許多秘密。或許與我有關、或許與我無關，我不介意。或者應該說，我有自信能夠對付它們。」  
對此，Gregory只是低聲說：「你不了解。」  
「到時燒著你的，可不是一般的火。」  
Mycroft聞言，則是笑得非常甜蜜。「這可以解釋為，你正在擔心我。是嗎？」  
Gregory一時竟然答不上話。  
正當氣氛逐漸開始變得曖昧起來之際，窗外滴滴答答的開始下起了雨。而Gregory這時才注意到，車裡正放著音樂。  
是首聖歌。在第二小節錯拍的聖歌。  
「…這是聖歌？」Gregory愣了愣，然後低聲問。  
「是的，它是首聖歌。」Mycroft點頭說：「並且，是我最喜歡的一首歌。」  
「……它錯拍在第二小節的地方？」Gregory再問。  
「不。」Mycroft反駁。「它本該如此。」  
接著，他再度笑得異常甜蜜。「因為，這首歌只屬於我。」  
十數分鐘後，司機將車開到了Gregory的小套房樓下門口。  
Mycroft適時的遞上了一支傘。是他平常拿在手中的那把。「用它吧。下雨了。」  
還有點暈酒的Gregory沉默的看著他與傘良久，終於是伸手接過。  
「謝謝你。」  
「不客氣。」Mycroft點頭。然後，他補充說道：「我不會放棄的，Greg。」  
「永遠不會。」

＊＊＊

2010年3月，一批自阿富汗受傷退伍的軍人藉由5架運輸機的辛勞，終於是回到了祖國。  
身為軍醫的John Watson拄著手杖、提著自己簡單的行李，夾雜在一群人中緩緩走著。他的眉目低垂，神情肅穆。穿著軍裝的身影顯得有點疲憊，卻無損步伐的穩健。  
他在通過一連串的手續之後拿到了軍宿的鑰匙。這是自大英帝國宣佈參加中東戰役後的德政之一。雖然只能住半年，卻已足夠表達政府的體恤之意。  
在踏出空軍基地、坐上巴士之前，John Watson抬頭看向了那久違的天空。 那灰暗的、無色彩的天空。他的鼻端聞著屬於北歐國家才有的乾冷空氣。那不舒服的、刺鼻的寒冷。  
他在引導官的催促下上了巴士，準備邁向另一個旅程。  
而就在5個月後，John Watson在老友Micheal Stanford的介紹下，終於同時找到了一個負擔得起的房子，以及他的新室友。

當Gregory看見那個矮個兒的金髮男人出現在命案現場時，眉毛忍不住挑了挑。  
「什麼？」而一向感覺靈敏的Sherlock在此時卻意外顯得遲鈍。他好片刻才發現了Gregory那意有所指的表情。  
「他是誰？」Gregory用下巴示意了個方向。  
Sherlock則是連看都沒看。「我的人。」  
「你的人？」Gregory頓了頓。「你什麼時候有了這個人？」  
「你管我。」Sherlock回嘴。  
矮個子男人見狀，踏了一步上前。「John Watson醫生。」  
「嗯哼。」Gregory禮貌的與之握了握手，然後用著若有所思的表情打量著他兩人。  
「屍體在哪裡？」無視Gregory打量的眼神，Sherlock略帶凶惡的問。  
「3樓。」Gregory比了比樓上。  
當Sherlock邁開長腿飛奔上樓時，自稱是John Watson的醫生在猶豫了幾秒後，也是自然的跟了上去。Gregory走在最後，他當然注意到了John Watson醫生的手上握了根手杖以輔助行走。  
而、更叫Gregory驚奇的是，在Sherlock演繹的過程中，John Watson醫生居然毫不掩飾的稱讚了他不止一回？這簡直堪稱奇蹟。  
就在Sherlock丟下John Watson醫生跑掉的同時，Gregory的手機收到了一封簡訊。  
『我將會見他──Ｍ.Ｈ』  
然後再過了半個小時，就在Gregory正準備開始進行個人專屬的小儀式時，他收到了第二封簡訊。  
『已找到證據──Ｍ.Ｈ』  
是啊是啊，Sherlock當然會找到證據。他總是會找到的。只不過東西完不完整、或是他這個DI交不交得了差，那可又是另一回事了。  
於是，就在歷經了找到證物、弄丟Sherlock、找到兇手屍體這三個曲折又離奇的步驟之後，這件案子終於可以蓋章並闔上卷宗夾了。  
Gregory走到救護車旁，看著那個披著橘色毛毯的渾球毫不客氣的喝著熱茶的同時，忍不住又是按了按自己的眉心。  
「開槍的兇手呢？」Sherlock問。  
「跑了。」Gregory答。  
「沒有任何線索？」Sherlock斜著眼睛問。  
「沒有任何線索。」Gregory翻個白眼答。  
「哦～你就是需要我提點是吧。」Sherlock得意的說。  
又翻了個白眼，Gregory從懷裡拿出了紙筆並無奈道：「說吧。」  
「從牆上挖出的子彈可以證明這是來自於手槍的。能夠隔這麼遠還一槍致命，肯定是個神槍手。而且是個熟悉暴力、絲毫不畏懼的戰士。但是同時他也是個道德感極強的人。他直到我命懸一線才開槍，可見他相當的沉著果敢。可以肯定這人大概是當過兵，而且…」Sherlock陳述的話語硬生生的中斷。  
「而且？」Gregory抬起頭，順著他的視線看去。  
是John Watson醫生。  
「呃、…算了，當我沒說。」Sherlock忽然這麼說道。他擺擺手，邁起步伐就想把Gregory甩開。  
「Sherlock？」Gregory一臉的錯愕。「你幹麻？」  
「呃、我去、…談……談個房租。」Sherlock難得說話結巴的回答著。  
Gregory又是掃了John Watson醫生一眼。「我在問你案子，你跟我說你要去談房租？」  
「噢、拜託，反正都破案了，人都死了。」Sherlock最後不耐煩的說道。「而且是我破的。……多少算吧？」  
Gregory又是掃了John Watson醫生一眼。後者則是渾然不覺的用帶著好奇的視線一直在現場左看右看。Gregory在同時間注意到，他的手杖沒有了，而且、站姿相當筆挺。就像個軍人一般。  
Gregory又把視線放回Sherlock身上。他舉起自己的右手佯裝看了看時間。「現在是凌晨1點，你要跟新室友談你們的房租問題？」  
「……你管我幾點談。」Sherlock用有點掛不住臉的兇惡語氣回答。  
「好，你去談房租。」Gregory用下巴示意了John Watson醫生的方向。「你明天自動來蘇格蘭場找我報到。」  
「我又不是你的屬下。」Sherlock抱怨。  
「你不是。但是你不會希望我結不了案。」Gregory回答。  
Sherlock的臉微乎其微的猙獰了一下。  
就在他轉身離開的時候，Gregory的手機又收到了簡訊。  
『即將抵達現場──Ｍ.Ｈ』  
Gregory看著這封簡訊愣了愣。然後才反應過來Mycroft應該是為了Sherlok的新室友而來。應該。  
數分鐘後，方頭黑車穩穩的停當在犯罪現場外圍，Sherlock與其新室友回家會經過的路上。兩兄弟照例一番唇槍舌戰之後，可憐的John Watson醫生才知道原來幾個小時前恐嚇他的人竟然就是自己新室友的親哥哥。  
「很顯然，他並不怕你。」這是Gregory的心得。  
Mycroft點點頭。「第二個。」然後，他拿出了一份文件。  
「第二個？」Gregory疑惑的接過文件。「誰是第一個？」  
「某個把警徽丟在我面前桌上的DI。」Mycroft回答。  
「……噢。」Gregory乾笑了一聲。  
那是份簡歷。關於John Watson醫生的簡歷。不過說實在的，內容實在是詳細得過份。  
「你哪時拿到這個的？」Gregory又問。  
「5個小時前。」  
「…我不得不說，在情資這方面，政府的工作效率簡直好得過份。」  
「好說。」  
「所以，你希望我報告怎麼寫？」Gregory這個問題，指的當然是今天那個開槍殺了兇手司機的兇手。  
「MI5將擔下這個責任。」Mycroft毫不猶豫的回答。「理由是危害國家安全。」  
「怎麼危害國家安全？」  
對此，知無不答的Mycroft則是笑得很神秘。「明早，我將會派人送一份完結報告到您桌上。」  
Gregory愣了愣，然後才是點點頭。「好效率。」  
而Mr. Mycroft Holmes則是笑瞇了眼。  
此時周遭已是一個人都沒有了。Gregory尷尬的看著還不打算離開的Mycroft，忍不住腹誹著他的陰謀。  
接著，他又默默的走回了命案現場。  
Mycroft就這麼等在原地。  
他看著不久後教室裡所透出的微弱光芒，一面在心底想像著Gregory祈禱的樣子。  
那是世上最美麗的風景之一。

「Sir，Baker St. 發生爆炸事件。」敲了敲門，DS Donovon探頭進了辦公室報告。  
DI Lestrade挑了眉。「有人傷亡？」  
「目前沒有人員傷亡。目前正由ＴＰ組（地區巡邏部）處理中。」DS Donovon則是聳了聳肩。  
「嗯。」咬了一大口甜甜圈，又喝了一口咖啡，Gregory看起來就像是完全不擔心的樣子。  
有什麼好擔心，要是真出事，肯定Mr. Mycroft Holmes搶第一個到現場。既然該位先生連個通知都沒有，那麼偉大的諮詢偵探肯定就是還活跳跳的在他的221B公寓裡了。  
「還有一件事。」DS Donovon依舊只是從門縫裡伸出了一顆頭，然後繼續說道：「我們收到了一個包裹。」  
「給誰？」努力咀嚼著甜甜圈，DI Lestrade不是很認真的問。  
「Mr. Sherlock Holmes。」DS Donovon在說出這名字的時候，臉上的表情相當的、呃、稱之為不屑。  
「給他的？」DI Lestrade皺了皺眉，這才正經了起來。會選擇將東西寄到蘇格蘭場來，肯定有特殊的理由。Gregory心理開始有了不祥的預感。  
「將那件包裹送去檢驗。一個項目都不能少。」DI Lestrade下達了指令。「在還沒確定之前，隨時戒備。」  
「Yes、Sir。」  
就在蘇格蘭場警察一陣忙碌之下，初步排除了該包裹具有危險的可能性。不過謎底，則是一直等到了偉大的諮詢偵探、及其助手來到了現場之後，方才揭曉。  
那是一支手機。一支模仿了上一個案件的粉紅色手機。  
Gregory看見了Sherlock的臉上浮出了興味盎然的笑容，他同時並為之感到莫大的危機。  
誰都知道Sherlock Holmes熱衷辦案。那是因為在解謎的過程中能讓他感覺到自己還活著，而不是個行屍走肉。所以相對的，越是棘手的案子他越開心。  
就比如是現在。  
「Sherlock！」在停屍間，Gregory叫住了帶著一臉喜色、匆匆忙忙準備離開的諮詢偵探。  
「幹麻？」停下自己的腳步，被叫住名字的諮詢偵探不耐煩的問。  
「那個炸彈人，為什麼這麼好心給我們線索？」  
「喔、人性本善嘛。」諮詢偵探答得很隨意。  
「善良的人會用炸彈威脅人？」  
「那就是人性本惡唄。」諮詢偵探聳了聳肩。  
「我沒跟你開玩笑，Sherlock。」Gregory的表情很嚴肅。「我再重申一次：我信任你辦案，但不代表就要被你蒙在鼓裡。」  
「到底，我們在對付什麼？」  
聽到這，偉大的諮詢偵探Sherlock Holmes露出了一個得意的笑容。就像是三歲孩子終於拿到心愛的玩具一樣的得意笑容。  
「一種新的、絕無僅有的。」  
這天晚上，Gregory第一次主動聯絡了Mycroft Holmes。  
「噢、我心愛的Greg，很抱歉我未能及時接你的電話。是什麼嚴重的事情讓你親自打電話來找我？」電話直到響了6聲才被接通。就在Gregory準備掛上電話前。  
「是有關Sherlock。」Gregory沉聲道。  
「Sherlock。當然是Sherlock。」Mycroft的聲音裡不無可惜。  
完全忽視Mycroft的話，Gregory自顧自的說：「有個蒙面人透過了蘇格蘭場、以及一支粉紅色的手機，正在和你親愛的弟弟、偉大的諮詢偵探Sherlock Holmes玩著他們所謂的小遊戲。」  
「你知道這件事？」  
「正在追查中，我親愛的。」電話裡傳來Mycroft翻動文件的聲音。「他很狡猾。」  
「是嗎？」頓了頓，Gregory遲疑的問：「Sherlock知道你在查嗎？」  
「當然。」Mycroft得意的略略揚了聲音說：「不知道。」  
Gregory翻了個白眼。「別把我捲進你們的兄弟紛爭中。」  
Mycroft聽了這句話，忍不住低低笑了出聲。「我親愛的Greg，我恐怕那已經來不及了。」  
Gregory一直到隔天，才真的了解這句話的真義。  
「Sir，公立游泳池發生爆炸。」晚間10點，Gregory才剛從蘇格蘭場的辦公室裡下班離開回到自己的單人小套房中，隨即就接到了值班的DS Donovon的緊急聯絡電話。  
他邊穿上自己還帶有微溫的風衣外套，邊忙不迭的問：「目前狀況？」  
「目前情況尚不明朗。」DS Donovon回答。「是匿名的報案電話。」  
Gregory微乎其微的頓了頓手上的動作。「我直接開車過去，你們在現場等我。」  
果不其然，就在他講電話的當下，手機裡已有一封簡訊傳進來。  
『Ｓ與Ｊ。務必小心──Ｍ.Ｈ』  
Gregory愣了一愣。待反應過來之後，他已經是急急忙忙抓了鑰匙就出門。  
拜託可千萬不能讓Sherlock出事！

＊＊＊

當偉大的諮詢偵探Sherlock Holmes醒來時，他只花了半秒鐘，就判斷出了自己是在醫院裡。  
輕微腦震盪，全身多處擦傷，脖子挫傷。豪華單人病房，床頭還有一束很明顯是今天早上才採摘的鮮花。當然，還有Mycroft。  
「Mycroft…」Sherlock不由自主的囁嚅著這個名字。「你真是個白痴。」  
被直呼其名的男人一臉疲憊的坐在床邊椅子上。「我很高興你還活著，Sherly。」他鬆了鬆幾乎都快僵住的臉，不意外的並沒有漏聽Sherlock的那句〝白痴〞。  
然後，他更敏銳的察覺到，Sherlock看他的眼神似乎有那麼一點點不一樣了。不過Mycroft很自然而然的將之歸類為承受過災難後的一種思鄉情節。  
「John在哪裡？」別開了自己的視線，Sherlock警覺的問。  
他記得在爆炸前，是John用身體護著他跳進了泳池。他人呢？  
「在隔壁。」Mycroft站起身，用一種責難的語氣回答。「我很遺憾他的狀況不如你這麼的理想。但總歸是救回來了。」  
「我能不能要求你，別總是把自己、或是別人往死裡推？」  
「當然不能。」Sherlock既倨傲且憤怒的回答：「因為你和我一樣。」  
Mycroft頓了頓，然後稍稍整理了自己的儀容。「好回答。」  
「我會通知Greg你已經清醒的事情。他需要做個筆錄。」  
「Greg？你叫他Greg？」很顯然，這個略顯得親暱的稱呼讓Sherlock有些震驚。「你們在一起了？」  
「不、不，你們沒有在一起。」隨著，Sherlock又反駁了自己。「你是那個正在追求他的、有錢有權有勢的那個人。那個人就是你，Mycroft。」  
再次被直呼其名的男人站在原地露出了一個假笑。「我很高興你那個無與倫比的腦袋還知道怎麼轉，Sherly。」  
隔天，當Sherlock再度醒來時，坐在他床邊的人換成了是Gregory。  
「Hi。」Gregory的動作則是疲憊的抹了抹臉。「是你殺了Moriarty，對嗎？」  
對此，Sherlock的回答是從鼻子裡噴了一口氣出來。  
「我當你這回答是『是』。」接著，Gregory從西裝內袋中掏出了一本小筆記本。「接下來我會對你進行一些簡單的筆錄。」  
「我們在游泳池底找到了一個泡水的隨身碟，那是什麼？」  
「我要上廁所。」這是Sherlock的回答。  
Gregory聳了聳肩，做了個〝請便〞的動作。  
「我腦震盪、頭暈，要有人扶。」Sherlock看著Gregory，毫不心虛的說。  
翻了個白眼，Gregory站起身。就在他的手即將要碰到Sherlock的身體時，後者卻是自顧自己的下了床。  
「Sherlock！」Gregory又翻了個白眼。  
「快點！」邁起蹣跚的步伐，Sherlock不耐煩的催促著Gregory跟上他的腳步。  
「你到底在搞什麼花樣？」直到進到盥洗室，直到Sherlock虛掩上了門，Gregory這才識時務的發作。  
「我知道你是誰。」冷不防的，Sherlock這麼說。  
「…抱歉，你說什麼？」略略歪著頭，Gregory傻眼的反問。  
「灰翼天使。」Sherlock用著自己骨節分明的手指比向Gregory。接著，他用大拇指比向了自己。「Baal-Zubub。」  
Gregory瞪大了眼睛，張了張口，最後、還是只吐出了那句口頭禪：「我的老天……」  
「你都想起來了？」  
Sherlock嚴肅的點點頭。  
「我的老天。」Gregory又加重了語氣。「你真的全部都想起來了？」  
Sherlock沒有笑，他仍是嚴肅的點點頭。  
「我的老天…怎麼可能會有這種事？」雖然音量略小，但Gregory這聲的的確確是個慘叫。  
「我不只想起來了，我還想通了。」Sherlock終於開口說話了。「你們這群白癡。」  
「……什麼？」  
「我說，你們，是群白癡。」對於這句罵人的話，Sherlock用了相當標準的英語，並且字正腔圓的又說了一次。  
「…那個『你們』，是包括誰？」這是目前大腦短路的Gregory唯一能想到的接話。  
「你，還有Mycroft。」Sherlock又從鼻子裡噴了一口氣。  
Gregory抹抹臉，一臉視死如歸的說：「說說你的高見。」  
「根本沒有什麼賭約，白痴。」Sherlock毫不留情的說：「這就是個小把戲。一個天使們想方設法要除掉Baal-Zubub公爵的小把戲。」  
「而你、Mycroft，你們都被利用了！」  
當Sherlock說完，他卻發現聽完這些話的Gregory臉上反應很鎮靜。  
「我知道。」在停頓了足足有半分鐘之後，Gregory回答：「但是，這不是個把戲。」  
「這是個交換。」  
「用一個天使，陪葬一個惡魔。」  
「你們覺得這很划算？」接著，Sherlock用了他自認最惡毒的聲音說：「錯了，白痴。大錯特錯！」  
「就算Mycroft死了，一切根本不會有所改變！」  
「惡魔力量的源頭是恐懼、是臣服。就算Mycroft死了，屬於他的那些力量也不會消失，它們只會另外找過主人。也許是我，也許是其他君主。」  
「它們根本不可能會消失！」  
很顯然的，Sherlock所說的這些話，的確是讓Gregory徹徹底底的吃了一驚。如果他一直以來所認為的想法是錯的，那麼究竟是他是錯的，還是其實是大家都錯了。  
「這根本不……」Gregory想說這不可能。但是他突然不是那麼肯定了。  
他想起了他在牢籠裡所度過的那一百多年。那些懷疑、那些竊竊私語。  
Gregory有些狼狽的衝出了盥洗室、衝出了Sherlock的病房。他在走廊上撞倒了一個來探病的人，擦過了一台醫務推車。他跑回自己的車內，就這麼把自己鎖在裡面。  
他還有52年。可是他這樣倒數著日子又有什麼意義？如果Sherlock說的都是真的的話？  
Gregory把自己的臉埋在手裡，好長一段時間都沒有動靜。  
他該怎麼辦？

思考了兩天沒有結論的Gregory，煩躁的耙梳過自己的短髮。  
他開始覺得Sherlock是對的。雖然他是個自私又傲慢的小渾球，但是說老實話，他總是對的。  
順帶一提，自從知道了真相之後，他對於罵髒話這一類的事情，就顯得沒有那麼自制了。  
原因當然無他。他就是想開了。  
Gregory喝著咖啡吃著甜甜圈，腦袋裡卻突然閃過了一個辦法。  
他把游泳池這案子丟給了DS Donovon，開始上網找一樣東西。  
一把匕首。  
沾過神之子骨血的匕首。  
找到的這天，Gregory在下班之後又去了趟醫院。  
他是去探望John的。  
為了保護Sherlock，John已經昏迷了三天了。  
當Gregory踏入病房時，他卻意外的看見了Sherlock。  
「你一直都在這？」Gregory好奇的問。  
而Sherlock並沒有回答。  
Gregory走到床邊，看著John那張昏迷中卻依舊顯得堅毅的臉。  
「他有個自由的靈魂。」Gregory對著Sherlock這麼說：「我羨慕他。因為那是我們所都沒有的。」  
「…什麼意思？」已經連續坐在病床邊2天的Sherlock反問。  
對於那個賭約或許他知道的很多；但對於這一類的事情，他卻像是知道的太少。  
「那意思是，如果有一天，John Watson死了，無論天堂還是地獄，都不會有他的身影。」  
「John不會死！」Sherlock猛地高聲說。  
「他只是個凡人，Sherlock。」Gregory只是這麼回答。「即使是你，受了這麼重的傷，也一樣會死。更何況是他。」  
「John不會死！」Sherlock又重申了一次。  
Gregory可以看見他藍色的眼睛閃閃發光，既美麗又可怕。  
他這時才是疑惑的問向Sherlock：「你為什麼這麼在乎他？」  
於是，Sherlock死死的抿起了唇。  
「唔嗯、讓我猜猜……Mycroft曾經對我說過，所謂的…」  
「哦～我拜託你閉嘴吧Gregory。」Sherlock終於是投降似的翻了個白眼說。  
名叫Gregory的男人拉出了一個睽違了將近一周的微笑。「好吧，看在『永恆戀人』的份上，我幫你這次。」  
Sherlock則是翻了個大白眼。  
Gregory毫不猶豫的張開了他的灰色的巨大的翅膀。John的病房裡，頓時充滿了灰色的淡淡光芒。  
這是Sherlock第一次看見Gregory的翅膀。雖然他不想承認，不過他不得不說，那的確是很美麗的顏色。不是純黑也不是純白，而是介在其中、不受兩者所影響的灰。  
「那很美。」Sherlock終於還是說了出口。  
「謝謝你。」Gregory道謝。然後，伸手拔了一根羽毛。  
Sherlock幾乎都覺得自己聽到了Gregory在瞬間加重的呼吸聲。  
那真的很痛，他想。  
儘管翅膀是介於有形與無形之間的東西，但那上面所擁有的神經之細密絕對是超乎人類想像的。否則，Mycroft在當初又怎麼會痛得幾近暈厥。  
Gregory收起了翅膀，然後將羽毛放在了John的胸口上。那片輕飄飄的東西還在發著光，卻緩緩的沉入了J的身體裡。  
「我的名字是『守護』。我祈求你，回應我。」Gregory低聲說。  
接著，John的身體竟是泛起了淺淺的灰色光芒。  
Sherlock知道這就是神蹟。只有無私的靈魂才能引導神蹟發生。而它，就在John的身體裡發生了。  
懷抱著複雜的情緒，Sherlock低聲說：「謝謝你。」  
用力的閉一閉眼，Gregory回答說：「不用客氣，你這小渾球。」  
很明顯的，Sherlock愣住了。  
他從未聽過Gregory這麼叫他。  
「我先回去休息了。有什麼事情再通知我吧。」Gregory擺了擺手，轉身走出病房。  
就在他踏出醫院大門的同時，一台方頭黑車停在了他的正前方。  
Gregory理所當然的上了車。  
「我同樣感謝你。」車上，依舊疲憊的Mycroft低聲說。  
「不用客氣，你這大渾球。」Gregory這麼回答。  
彷彿是聽見了什麼笑話，Mycroft低低笑了出聲。「我不得不說，這聽起來很有魅力。」  
Gregory翻了個白眼。

七天後，Gregory收到了一個沉甸甸的包裹。  
拆開之後，他發現裡面是把匕首。  
是把沾過神之子骨血的匕首。

＊＊＊

在幾經考慮之下，Gregory終究是將那把匕首給收到了床頭的櫃子裡去。和他的小札記一起。  
他無法形容自己現在的心情。那像是在一個鍋子裡放入了過多的食材，而使得一整鍋看起來像是什麼詭異的、被攪爛的、無法下嚥的食物。  
Gregory忍不住笑了起來。這真是再貼切不過的形容。  
他再也沒有去醫院探望過Sherlock或是John。他不知道Sherlock要怎麼對John解釋關於他是如何自昏迷轉自清醒；又或者，根據Sherlock的習性，其實他會乾脆不解釋。  
Gregory忍不住又把自己的思緒給放到了那把匕首上。  
他想起了《人魚公主》這個童話故事。小公主的姐姐們為了解救妹妹，所以一齊用美麗的頭髮向巫婆交換了一把匕首。小公主只要用這把匕首刺死她所愛的王子，就可以再度擁有她美麗的魚尾巴，並且回到大海的故鄉去。可是最後小公主沒有這麼做。她只是給了睡夢中的王子一個吻，然後讓自己化成泡泡消失。  
毫無疑問的，Gregory現正就站在小公主的立場上。一邊是他的故鄉，一邊是他的、呃…隨便什麼。但他相當確信自己不會是那個小公主。永遠不會。  
抹了抹臉，Gregory決定暫時停止用這個主題轟炸自己。  
這是沒有用的，他不會有結論。  
他無法讓自己堅定的下出一個結論。  
「那麼，你何不直接問問那個死胖子。」然後，這是Sherlock所給的建議。  
地點當然是在蘇格蘭場。Gregory正在給Sherlock做著他上次未能完成的筆錄。  
就在Gregory第101次用筆戳向桌子上那個小天使後，Sherlock終於不耐煩的給出了這個建議。  
「…抱歉、你說什麼？」僵住了自己的動作，Gregory錯愕的問。  
「既然他是始作俑者，直接問他是否願意犧牲小我、完成大我，我想這是個相當不錯的選擇。」Sherlock依舊維持著自己把手插在風衣口袋裡的姿勢，然後他笑得露出了牙。「我不介意，成為真正的、唯一的那個Baal-Zubub公爵。」  
Gregory啞口無言的看著他。  
很明顯的，Sherlock所建議的方法，正是一個當初大家都沒想到過的漏洞：直接讓Baal-Zubub公爵知道實情。  
Gregory又是開始用力的戳著桌子上的小天使。Sherlock見狀翻了個白眼，轉身準備離開。  
「如果Mycroft死了，他會變成什麼？」然後，Gregory低聲的問了。  
Sherlock甚至連頭都沒回，毫不遲疑的回答：「他被神印所困，生生世世都只能當個人，生老病死。」  
然後，Gregory就不再說話了。  
頓了頓，Sherlock又補充說：「這是他自找的。」  
「因為他是個白痴。」  
「他這麼說？」Mycroft笑著問，並且彷彿是已經習慣了Sherlock如此的貶低。  
Gregory不置可否的點點頭又聳聳肩。  
此時他們就正在商業大樓的屋頂。這地點是Gregory挑的。這是他第一次主動打電話給了Mycroft；而後者當然是欣然接受了這個邀約，並且甜蜜的稱之為是兩人間的〝第一次約會〞。  
對此，Gregory只是翻了個白眼。  
「那麼，」Mycroft甩了甩雨傘，揚起了聲音問：「你今天想告訴我什麼？我親愛的Greg。」  
眨了眨眼，Gregory說：「我想告訴你一個故事。」  
「一個關於，天使與惡魔的故事。」  
「很久很久以前，天使與惡魔之間發生了一場大戰。那場戰爭曠日費時，並同時帶給兩方相當的傷亡。有一天，一個天使救了一個相當有力量的惡魔，這間接導致了這場戰爭的結束。」  
「戰爭結束之後，回到至高天界的天使因為違反了戒律而被關了起來。100年後，那位惡魔透過了條件交換，讓那位天使終於離開了牢籠。」  
「什麼樣的條件？」Mycroft饒富興味的問。  
「惡魔必須失去記憶，並降生為凡人。他必須在人海中找到那位同樣降生的天使，讓他愛上他。唯有如此，才能證明他倆人之間並不存在所有可能的利益關係。」  
Mycroft聽完，意味深長的哦了一聲。  
「那麼、我親愛的Greg，你愛上我了嗎？」  
Gregory不意外Mycroft會猜出他講的是誰。他是那麼的聰明，甚至比Sherlock還要聰明。  
「不、Mycroft。我不會愛上你。」  
「哦～Greg，我可憐的Greg。」Mycroft感嘆了一聲。「你何苦將自己逼至死地？你不欠他們什麼。」  
「欠？」Gregory反問。「不，你不明白。你永遠不會明白。」  
Mycroft輕挑的聳了聳肩，相當同意的說：「是的，我永遠不會明白。」  
「但、那並不影響我的決心。」  
「我說過了，Greg，我不會死心的。」  
Gregory看著Mycroft依舊是信心滿滿的臉龐，然後垂下了自己的視線。「那麼，你何不學著死心呢？」  
「我辦不到，Greg。」於是，Mycroft甜蜜的笑了起來。他踏起步伐，逐漸拉近了他與Gregory之間的距離。「我的目光完全離不開你。即使你就只是這麼站著，即使你的表情是如此的憂傷，即使我的愛會帶給你多大的困擾。」  
「我親愛的Greg，那都不足以動搖我。」  
「沒有人，甚至是Lucifer，或是Seraphim，都無法阻止我愛你。」  
Gregory不由得為這些話而動容。面對這些話，他不可能無動於衷。他甚至懷疑，這世上是否還有比這更令人不可置信的情話。  
他張了張口，卻發現自己有些哽咽。「那麼，我們來賭一把吧。」他自風衣外套口袋裡，拿出了那把匕首。  
「這是沾染過神之子骨血的匕首。」那匕首不過就約莫20公分長，卻莫名的讓Mycroft感受到壓力。  
即便是在無數個生死關頭前，Mycroft都不曾有過如此的壓力。  
「他們給你的？」  
Gregory沒有回答，表情卻已是默認。  
「我不是人魚公主，Mycroft。」Gregory將匕首的鋒刃對向了Mycroft的心臟。「我永遠不會成為那個楚楚可憐的小公主。」  
莫名的強大壓力自匕首的鋒刃直接穿透了Mycroft的皮膚，讓他的心跳不由自主的開始亂了節奏。Mycroft在那瞬間立刻就是變了表情。  
「哦，我了解了。」但、即使是如此，Mycroft卻仍舊沒有移開自己的步伐。「他們知道我們已陷入僵局，而你早晚會淪陷。」  
「所以，給了你這個。」  
「讓我猜猜，他們就是那些公主姊姊們，是嗎？」  
Mycroft的鬢角，流下了一滴冷汗。Gregory看著那滴汗淌過他的臉頰、下巴，最後滴在匕首上。  
「讓我們來賭一把吧，Mycroft。」Gregory說：「如果你贏了，那麼我就是你的。永生永世。」  
「如果我輸了，Gregory。」Mycroft接著說：「你也會是我的。終究。」  
「因為這是你欠我的。」  
回望著Mycroft，Gregory同意的說：「是的，這是我欠你的。」  
然後，他看著Mycroft緩緩向著他走來。直到他們之間的距離足夠靠近，近到嘴唇已經是相互的碰撞了在一起。  
Mycroft的吻非常濃烈，Gregory感覺自己幾乎就要無法呼吸。他丟下了手中的匕首，伸手攬上了他的後頸。他們將身軀相貼，用漸漸攀升的熱度熨著彼此。  
這是唯一的一個吻，或許也將會是最後的一個吻。

＊＊＊  
  
三天後，他倆人回到了大樓的屋頂上。  
「Anthea。」搶在Gregory說話之前，Mycroft呼喚了他的拉丁裔女助理。  
「妳不是這裡的人，是嗎？」  
「公爵大人，我應您的呼喚而來。」恢復了一身黑色長禮服的Anthea垂著視線說道。她平靜的面龐上，沒有任何悲傷。  
「那麼，回去吧。」Mycroft這麼說。「回去等著我的回歸。」  
微乎其微的，Anthea有了遲疑。但最終，她仍是答道：「謹遵您的吩咐，公爵大人。」  
Gregory的風衣口袋裡依舊有著那個匕首。他默默的看著Anthea消失。  
「你怎麼能確定？」他問。  
Mycroft看向他。「我並沒有確定，我親愛的Greg。」  
「但是終究，Baal-Zubub公爵會回歸。無論那是誰。」  
Gregory伸手摸向了自己風衣口袋內的匕首。儘管他肯定自己下得了手，他的表情卻依舊洩露出了一絲不安。  
Mycroft笑了笑。他主動走近了Gregory。  
「把它拿出來。」Gregory眼前的男人這麼說。  
他拿出了匕首，卻顯得有些惶惶。Mycroft握上了他的手，依舊是帶著笑容。他讓鋒刃對準了他的心臟，就這麼抵著他脆弱的人類皮膚。  
「我親愛的Geg，你愛上我了嗎？」Mycroft再次問道。  
垂眼看著兩人相疊的手。那熟悉的溫度讓Gregory想到了三天前的吻。如此的溫柔，如此的眷戀。他遲疑著回答：「……不，我不會愛上你。」  
然後，他看著匕首一吋一吋的，消失在了Mycroft的身體裡。鮮血透過撕開的裂縫流出， Gregory可以想見它們在他的衣服底下是如何的蜿蜒而流，然後染紅了他的襯衫。  
Gregory幾度想抽手，他甚至想閉上眼睛。可是他辦不到。Mycroft壓住了他的手，並用蠱惑的聲音對著他說：「看著它，我親愛的Greg，這些血是為你而流的。」  
「我可以答應你任何事情，Greg、我親愛的Greg。而我，只求你一句〝愛〞。」Mycroft忍住匕首刺進胸口的痛，繼續低聲的說著。他的聲音有些顫抖，那或許是因為痛。身體的痛，或是心底的痛。  
「即使是你的生命？」這一次，Gregory沒有拒絕了。他的視線依舊在那匕首上，又或者是Mycroft的傷口上。他只是低聲的、用著像是喃喃自語的聲音問著。   
「我即將迎向它的終點了，我親愛的Greg。」Mycroft微笑著說。  
然後下一秒，他終於是踉蹌了步伐，跪倒在了Gregory的面前。Gregory跟著跪下，一把抱住了他的身軀。  
「我即將死去了，Greg，你為何仍要如此折磨著我們倆人？」  
Gregory一愣。  
他為何，仍要如此折麼著他們倆人？  
Mycroft已經要死了。  
Gregory悲傷的笑著。  
他為何，要如此折麼著他們倆人？  
「…哦、Mycroft，你真是個卑鄙小人。」  
「好吧，你贏了，大魔王。」  
「我的確是愛你的。」  
於是，Mycroft露出了一個得意的笑容。「這是我的榮幸。」  
Gregory翻了個白眼。  
他決定什麼都不管了。管他什麼天使與惡魔，都見鬼去吧！  
突然間，流逝的時間靜止下來了。  
天空開始變色。大量的烏雲開始往Mycroft與Gregory的方向聚集了過來，空氣中開始凝聚起了足以讓天使們慘叫著落地的強烈負面情緒。  
Mycroft握上了Gregory的手，溫聲說：「別害怕我。」  
Gregory的回答，則是再一個白眼。  
然後，Mycroft的模樣就開始改變了。他猛的推開了Gregory，接著一道黑色的龍捲風就用迅雷不及掩耳的勢態向下俯衝並包裹住了Mycroft。  
Gregory看不清楚那裡面究竟發生了什麼事情。不過他也很確定自己並不想看得太清楚。他只聽見一聲又一聲、足以讓他的翅膀顫抖的、屬於惡魔的嚎叫聲正不間斷的從那之中發出。  
Gregory感覺得到自己的心臟正在劇烈的跳動著。他明白自己做了一件讓他永遠也回不了至高天界──雖然他本來就回不去──的事情。他解放了Baal-Zubub公爵。  
當烏雲終於消散時，原有的位置則是現出了Mycroft──或者說成是Baal-Zubub公爵會更貼切──的真身：一個巨大的羊身人。他有著一雙巨大的羊角，那是憤怒的火燄所形成；他的下半身是羊，卻是用後蹄穩穩的站立著；他的背上生著既粗且短的鬃毛，那些都是醜惡的受難靈魂。  
這也是Gregory第一次見到Mycroft的真身。他努力克制住心底深處渴望逃跑離開的本能，就這麼站在原地仰望著他。  
Mycroft的真身足足有他人身的三倍大。他睥睨著這世界，彷彿自己可以在覆掌之間就將之毀滅。接著，他低頭看向了Gregory。  
而後者，正站在原地，瞬也不瞬的回望著他。  
「好孩子。」Mycroft滿意的說。  
至於Gregory，則是回敬了他今天的第三個白眼。  
「現在怎麼辦？」Gregory問。  
甫恢復真身的Mycroft因為力量衝擊的緣故，一時間是無法恢復人樣了。但這麼強大的惡魔氣息出現在人間，肯定沒多久能天使就會派人來查看。  
在這之前，要先想個辦法才行。Gregory想著。他可不想真的看到大戰掀起。  
「回家。」Mycroft輕鬆回答。  
「回家？」Gregory反問。  
「是的。」Mycroft點點頭。「不過在那之前…」  
「Mycroft！」出現的是，Sherlock氣急敗壞的聲音。  
接著，出現在他倆人眼前的，是隻昆蟲。  
更正確的來說，是隻蒼蠅。幾乎有Mycroft一半高的一隻巨大蒼蠅。而他的腳上，還抓著一個呈現坐姿的人類。  
「啊、Sherly，我正準備找你。」Mycroft眉開眼笑的說。「你把John也帶來了。」  
Gregory一愣。「你是…」  
「Gregory你閉嘴！」Sherlock的聲音聽起來異常的憤怒。「你們兩個白痴！John是個人類！」  
Gregory仔細看了看，John的眼睛還睜著。「他正在看報紙？」他甚至問了一句。  
Sherlock用他巨大的複眼，瞪向了Gregory。  
「抱歉。」後者很有自知之明的聳了聳肩。  
「你倒是提醒我了。」接著，Mycroft打了個響指。  
然後，還在Sherlock腳上的John眨了眨眼。他轉了轉頭，然後發現自己坐在……一隻蒼蠅的腳上？  
「搞什麼鬼？」John慘叫了一聲。  
「Sherlock，把他給我。」Gregory這麼說。「他會被嚇壞的。」  
「Greg？」John順著聲音看過去，在看見Gregory的瞬間鬆了一口氣。接著，又慘叫一聲：「Greg、你後面！」  
是恢復真身的Mycroft。  
Gregory上前扶住了John之後，煞有介事的說：「請容我介紹。」  
「這位，是Mycroft Holmes，人稱Baal-Zubub公爵。」依舊維持著羊身的Mycroft點了點頭。  
「以及、這一位，Sherlock Holmes，自稱是蘇格蘭場的諮詢偵探。」大蒼蠅無動於衷。  
「……我的天…」John緊緊抓住Gregory的手臂，突然很想用頭去撞個牆試試。  
他剛剛看報紙看到睡著了嗎？還是他最近因為沒有工作所以壓力太大產生幻覺了？那兩個……異形？是Holmes家兄弟？  
「John、John，看著我。」扳過John的臉，Gregory很認真的說：「這些都是真的。我從不說謊，你知道的。」  
傻傻的看著Gregory，John萬分艱難的問了一句：「那麼你…」  
「噢。」Gregory點點頭，然後放出了自己的灰色的巨大翅膀。「我是個天使。」  
呆呆的看著Gregory的翅膀3秒後，John突然說：「Greg，你知道嗎，我突然覺得好多了。」  
「如果你可以讓我待在你身邊的話。」  
「什麼？」Sherlock不可置信的高聲大叫。  
「當然可以。」Gregory失笑。

＊＊＊

10分鐘後，Gregory才知道Mycroft所謂的〝家〞到底是哪裡。  
是他在地獄裡的那個城堡。  
甫踏上城堡的地面，Gregory就發現了自己身體的異狀。  
他覺得頭暈目眩、幾乎就要站不住腳。  
「Greg？」站在一旁的John眼明手快的扶住他。「Greg，你怎麼了？發生什麼事了？」  
「…我不知道……」Gregory半個身體的重量都靠在John的身上。他的額際佈滿了冷汗，他的翅膀不知何時，已是毫無生氣的垂在了地上。  
突然，一隻手伸過來代替接住了Gregory的身體。  
是Mycroft。  
「Greg，你聽我說。」他相對巨大的手掌幾乎要托住了Gregory整個人。Mycroft讓Gregory靠在自己的身上，並用他低沉有力的聲音說：「Gregory，你必須聽我說。」  
Mycroft用另一隻手遮住了Gregory的視線，然後用著他最威嚴的聲音吟誦、歌唱著。  
『你的翅膀是屬於你的，你的信念是屬於你的。沒有人能剝奪，沒有人能搶走。堅定你的信念，並且展翅飛翔。沒有人能阻止你。』  
漸漸的，Gregory失神的雙眼開始聚焦。  
「Myc…？」他無意識的喊出了Mycroft的小名。  
「我在這裡。」他用大拇指一遍又一遍的撫著Gregory的臂膀與肩頭，撫慰著他。  
Gregory用力的眨了眨眼，然後又甩了甩頭。「你做了什麼？」  
Mycroft拉出了一個微笑。「我什麼也沒做，我親愛的Greg。這一切都是你的信念所帶給你的力量。」  
「我的信念？」Gregory複述了一遍。「什麼意思？」  
一旁的John也是歪了歪頭。  
惟獨只有Sherlock，一臉鄙夷的擺著他的翅膀嗡嗡嗡的飛著進去了。  
於是Mycroft解釋說：「天使與惡魔，都不過是思想的具象化。」  
「惡魔代表著恐懼、憤怒，以及所有的負面情感，得到越多，我們就越是強大；天使則不同，你們善良而慈悲，純粹的信念就是你們的力量。」  
「所以即使你身在地獄。只要你沒有失去你的信念，就算是Lucifer也無法動你分毫。」  
「人類也是。」Mycroft看向了John。「我不得不承認，你的確是我見過的人類當中，少數相當能夠保持住自我的。在這個地方。」  
「正因為如此，Greg送你的那根羽毛才能夠引導奇蹟發生。」  
John愣了愣，然後才問：「什麼奇蹟？」  
Mycroft抬眼看向了他：「看來，Sherly並沒有告訴你關於前陣子在醫院裡所發生的事情。」  
「其實那不是什麼大事情。」Gregory在一旁小聲的試圖幫Sherlock解釋。他嘗試著想要站起身，卻仍是顯得有點頭昏眼花。  
Mycroft見狀、輕鬆的一把托住了他。John微乎其微的挑了眉，並且相當識趣的不打算開口。  
「你們到底還要磨蹭多久？」城堡深處，傳來了Sherlock抱怨的聲音。  
John咕噥了一聲。  
「我想我的弟弟大概永遠學不會〝耐心〞這兩個字。」  
「走吧，我想我們該有個〝家庭會議〞了。」  
半個小時後，4個人穩穩當當的坐在了足可媲美白金漢宮會客室的大廳裡。貼心的前女助理及現任夢魔Anthea小姐為他們各自送上了一份茶。  
「我想，Greg你接來應該知道會有什麼發生。」Mycroft的口氣聽起來很理所當然。  
Gregory點點頭。「是的，我想我知道。」  
Sherlock哼了一聲，略略偏開了頭。  
「抱歉。會有什麼事情發生？」勇敢的Dr. John Watson發問了。  
「我會被驅逐。」Gregory解釋。  
「為什麼？」  
「因為我解放了Baal-Zubub公爵。」  
「……抱歉，我還是不太了解。」John張了張口，然後皺著眉頭搖搖頭。  
Gregory轉轉眼珠，然後從頭解釋說：「總而言之就是，很久很久以前，天使與惡魔大戰。我因為救了Mycroft…」  
「Myc。」Mycroft糾正說詞。  
瞄了隔壁的人一眼。「…Myc，所以被懷疑和惡魔有所勾結。於是他和天使打賭，當我和他同時降生為人時，他可以讓我、呃…」  
「愛上我。」Mycroft笑的很甜蜜。  
又瞄了隔壁一眼。「…對，就是他說的那樣。那麼就能證明我的清白。」  
「那麼，你會回去繼續當天使？」  
「不，不可能了。」Gregory搖搖頭。「應該說，他們一開始就沒想過要讓我回去。從來沒有天使和惡魔能夠、呃…」  
「對至高天界來說──天使所在的地方──Greg只是個棄子。」Mycroft補充說。「他們囚禁了他百年。對他們來說，Greg不是天使，他是異類。」  
「白痴。」Sherlock就只說了這麼兩個字。於是John將之理解為他正在打抱不平。  
天知道是不是真的這樣。  
Gregory深呼吸了一口氣，然後繼續說：「還有一點是：天使不能涉足地獄。而現在，我在這裡了。」他聳聳肩。  
「…所以……」到了是現在，John也聽出其中的涵義了。「那麼驅逐是…」  
Gregory又瞄了Mycroft一眼，然後才是沉聲說：「審判即將來臨。」  
「對我的審判。」  
而我，將會是這百年來，第一個遭受到審判的天使。  
Gregory垂著眼睛，心想。  
「那麼，我還有第二個問題。」好學生Dr. John Watson繼續舉手發問。  
Mycroft點點頭，示意他說話。  
「為什麼我在這裡？」好學生Dr. John Watson歪著頭問。  
「咳！」然後Sherlock咳了好大一聲。  
Mycroft與Gregory互看一眼，決定先按兵不動。  
「Sherlock？」眼見沒有人回答，好學生Dr. John Watson轉頭過去問向了諮詢偵探。  
「什麼？」後者相當面目不善的回答。  
皺起眉頭、瞇起眼睛，John用一種〝你一定知道答案〞的口吻又問了一次：「為什麼，我會在這裡？」  
「什麼為什麼？」諮詢偵探決定裝死。  
「我不是天使，也不是惡魔，只是個普通人。」好學生Dr. John Watson非常善意的提醒了大家這些先決條件。「那麼，為什麼，我會被帶來這裡？」  
抿緊嘴唇，Sherlock試圖用眼神逼退John的這個問題。  
「那是因為，」終於看不下去的Mycroft決定幫他可愛的弟弟脫困。「你是…」  
「Mycroft你閉嘴！」Sherlock憤怒的大叫。  
「因為你是Sherlock這輩子唯一的戀人。」Gregory接道。  
「拜託，你們還能更多事一點嗎？」Sherlock翻著白眼問。  
很顯然，他已經被無視了。  
「……唯一的什麼？」愣了愣，好學生Dr. John Watson又問了一次。  
「『永恆戀人』，是屬於惡魔才有的制約。」Mycroft貼心的解釋著說：「你所在的這個地方，是個脫序的世界。這些不受控制的惡魔，除了會臣服在比他們更強悍的人面前之外，唯一能讓他們低頭的，就是自己的『永恆戀人』。」  
好學生Dr. John Watson先是看看Gregory，然後再看看Mycroft。最後，他看向了Sherlock。  
「不，這絕對不是我們成為室友的原因。」Sherlock非常迅速的回答。  
「是命運。」Mycroft再度相當好心的解答。「他總會把你所需要的，給推到你的面前。」  
然而，Gregory在聽完這番話後，卻是若有所思的看向了Mycroft。  
「Dr. John Watson，你還記得我問你的話嗎？」Mycroft帶著微笑問。  
「什麼意思？」John警覺的問。  
「一天的時間，你們從同居、到一起辦案。」Mycroft帶著善意的重覆了一遍他的問話：「那麼，你們什麼時候好事將近？」  
「Mycroft，拜託你別說話了！」Sherlock崩潰似的大吼。「我什麼都沒對他說過！拜託你們別雞婆了！」  
「噢。」Gregory的表情表示了他相當的遺憾。  
「哦～」Mycroft的表情也是表示了相當的遺憾。不過當然還不止了遺憾。「那麼我想，或許你們也需要開個〝家庭會議〞了。」  
John點點頭。「好提議。」  
「什麼？」Sherlock錯愕的看向John。  
而後者的表情，表示了他相當的認真。

就在回到〝家〞的三天後，一道光芒自看不見盡頭的天空中直射而下，穿過了城堡，籠罩住了Gregory。  
他看向了Mycroft。  
後者微微的點了點頭。  
Gregory張開了翅膀，順著光的方向飛了上去。  
就在光柱的終點，等著他到來的，是身為座天使的Ofanim。他是掌管天地間秩序的天使，由他出面，再正當不過。  
同樣隨之而來的，還有能天使Powers，Gregory曾經的長官。  
當Gregory來他們面前時，所有在場的天使都似乎有些吃驚。  
Gregory知道那是因為他的翅膀。  
自古以來，所有踏上地獄土地的天使都淪為了恐懼的奴隸，無一例外。他們的翅膀被染黑，他們成了惡魔的同類，或者更甚。  
Gregory成了這個例外。  
他的翅膀依舊是帶著光芒的灰色，沒有變得更深，也沒有變得更淺。他自地獄的土地上翱翔而來，卻絲毫不受影響。這是多麼讓人驚訝的一件事。  
座天使Ofanim肅穆著表情。他卻在看到這情景的瞬間，柔軟了臉上的稜角。「 Seraphim是對的。」  
來到了曾經的朋友與長官面前，Gregory臉上的表情有著懷念。他的確是懷念著過往的那些日子。畢竟他們曾經養育他。  
「Seraphim告訴我，你會是我們之中的佼佼者。但可惜，至高天界容不下你。」座天使Ofanim如此說。  
Gregory愣了愣，然後搖搖頭。「我不明白。」  
「歷來，從沒有天使能在地獄中生存。你是唯一的例外。」  
「歷來，從沒有天使能抗衡七君主。你也是唯一的例外。」  
Gregory抿緊了唇瓣。  
「容不下你，是因為天使們太過純粹，無法容忍一絲一毫的瑕疵。」  
「這才是你被驅逐的原因。」  
Gregory皺起了眉頭，卻仍是不發一語。  
「Seraphim所傳達的意思是，你仍是個天使，卻也不再是個天使。」  
「你自由了，Gregory。」  
「以及，感謝你所做的每一個決定。」  
Gregory眨了眨眼，有點沒法接受這樣的答案。「……我還能回至高天界嗎？」  
座天使Ofanim笑了笑。「當然。但，我不認為你會再想回來。」  
「那裡沒有你要的，『守護』。」  
分鐘過後，Gregory點了點頭。「我想我明白了。」  
當座天使Ofanim帶領著其他天使離開之後，Gregory深呼吸了一口氣。  
「如釋重負，嗯？」問出這句話的，是拍打著巨大黑色翅膀、緩緩靠近的Mycroft。  
Gregory轉頭看著他。  
「你早知道？」  
Mycroft拉出一個微笑，並否認的說：「不。」  
「那只是我一直想告訴你的。」  
「你並不會因為和我相愛，就不再是個天使。」  
Gregory眨了眨眼。「說到這。」他盯著Mycroft仍在微笑的臉。  
「為什麼是我？」   
Mycroft皺了皺鼻子，笑著說：「這不是個選擇題的答案，我親愛的Greg。」  
「那就必須得是你。」  
「就像我說的：命運總會把你想要的，給送到你的面前。」  
Gregory點點頭，卻又說：「但是你知道我要問的不是這個。」  
Mycroft挑了眉毛。  
「從一開始，就是你選擇了我。是嗎？」  
「為什麼是我？」  
讚許的點點頭，Mycroft似乎是相當滿意Gregory的這個問題。「我沒想到你居然能想到那裡去。」他巨大的黑色翅膀拍了拍，身體倏的、就出現在了Gregory的面前。  
Mycroft輕輕的摟住了Gregory，並送上了一個吻。  
「我會告訴你所有事情。」  
「但、可不是在這裡。」  
臥房裡，Gregory赤足踩在了地上。他早已換回了白色的長袍，那是他仍是天使時的裝扮。  
一襲黑色長袍的Mycroft在一旁雕工精美的單人沙發上落了坐，並慇勤的泡起了茶。  
「請坐下吧，我親愛的Greg。」他對於自己即將要說出口的事情毫不畏懼。他本就無所畏懼。他到此刻，已真正擁有了一切。  
Gregory乖乖落了坐。他靜靜的喝著茶，並等著Mycroft和盤托出這一切。  
「關於那根羽毛的事情，我得說，那的確不在我的預料之內。」Mycroft拉出了一個相當完美的微笑。「我得承認，一開始，我的確是嘗試想要控制你。」  
「這對身為七君主的我們來說是再普通不過的事情。沒有什麼能比控制在自己手上的更值得信任。」  
「所以，在碰面那天，我給了你一根羽毛。」  
「但是，我沒想到你居然能掙脫它所帶給你的影響。」  
「這只有兩種可能。其一，你比我強大；其二，你是我的剋星。戀人，換句話說，倒也是剋星沒錯。」  
Gregory放下了手中的茶杯。  
「我想要你，我親愛的Greg。」  
「千百年來，你是唯一一個出現在我面前的。」  
「我不可能放過你。」  
Mycroft再幫Gregory斟滿了茶。  
「我用百年的時間來思考。反覆的思考。」  
「我主動向天使們提出了這個賭約。這很划算。」  
「我能得到你；而他們，可以除掉你。」  
Gregory垂著視線看著他面前那杯已被斟了九分滿的茶杯。  
「我計劃了這一切。」  
「為了你。」  
「我唯一的疑惑是，你是怎麼想到的？」  
Mycroft放下了手中的茶壺。他笑瞇了眼，正殷切期待著Gregory的答案。  
Gregory沉默了很久，最後才是緩緩說：「命運。」  
「因為你說命運。」  
Mycroft挑起了眉。  
「命運總會給你所想要的。」  
「你想要我；而我，想要自由。」  
「但我仍得說，你真是個渾球。」  
「最後一個問題。」Gregory抬眼，極其嚴肅的問了一句：「再也不會有戰爭了，對嗎？」  
Mycroft看著他。  
其實這不是個問題。Gregory是在向他要一個保證。因為他是Baal-Zubub公爵，地獄裡的宰相，魔王的左右手。  
「也許，是的。」Mycroft斟酌著回答。「或許該這麼說。」  
「我無法向你保證其他人，但我可以向你保證我自己。」  
Gregory眨了眨眼。「怎麼保證。」  
Mycroft驀地笑了。「噢、Greg、Greg，我真愛極了你這小性子。」  
「我的名字是Gatiss。」  
當Mycroft說出這個名字時，Gregory在那瞬間竟覺得自己的心臟像是被人用手狠狠的糾緊了似的。  
「那是我的真名，Greg。」Mycroft笑得很甜蜜。「只有你知道的真名。」  
「你的心臟會痛，表示你已經將名字烙印在你的心上。從今以後，只要你呼喚這名字，我隨時都將聽候你的命令。」  
「無論生死。」  
像是一點也不意外這件事情的發生，Gregory拉出了一個笑容。  
「好孩子。」  
至於Mycroft，則是笑的非常甜蜜。

次日，4人再度召開了家庭會議。  
Gregory與John決定回到人間，繼續自己的生活。  
而惡魔兄弟，則是選擇了繼續在人間惡鬥。  
「Greg，你還好嗎？」臨行前，John貼著Gregory悄悄問著。  
Gregory回以一個相當明朗的笑容，並說著：「噢、是的，我很好。」  
「從未如此好過。」

崎人 2012.09.12


End file.
